Behind Sapphire eyes: Lion King II
by princesstarfire
Summary: Summary: After the events of Scar pass over it seems peaceful. Deep down Simba's worried he can't be a good king little does he know the dark secrets his loyal dark secrets his loyal followers have sworn to take with them to their graves. Continued inside
1. Scars dark reign

Summary: After the events of Scar pass over it seems peaceful, Queen Sarabi continues to raise her son and Nala is trained to be the queen of the pride rocks. Deep down Simba's worried he can't be a good king little does he know the dark secrets his loyal followers have sworn to take with them to their graves. When a rouge lion threatens the pride lands and Nala falls I'll Simba must find a way to protect both his kingdom and his mate. (Sequel to Nala's story)

--------------------------------------------------

A/N I hope this meets the standards of the first! The first part is in 3rd persons view the rest is normal other that that ENJOY

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize from the lion king story I am merely an obsessed fan so please don't not sue me into the ground.

-------------------------------------------

_I can't get away, mother? Father? Someone! I had to keep running those eyes; I had to get away from those eyes. I skidded to a stop, where could I go next? He would be coming to get me soon, him and his eyes; I can't get them out of my head! Tears began to pour down my cheeks and still I ran, I would keep running._

_"Help!" I was screaming why couldn't they hear my scream? Why weren't they coming to help me! I could hear him laughing, his dark laughing he was taunting me, coming to make me suffer again. No, no I couldn't take it, I couldn't deal with those words again! I was running I could hear the pounding like animals coming after me. I jumped and sunk my claws into a ledge. He was coming I knew he was coming I had to climb to the top._

_"Please help me!" I stared up and relief filled me, my best friend reaching up I looked into those normally loving eyes and for once found myself confused._

_"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked confused, this wasn't the loving gaze that I woke up to every morning, they reached out and for a second a smile found its way to my face until I let out a pained fill roar as sharp claws dug into my paws._

_"Liar...you lied. You murderer...." My eyes begin to water slightly,_

_"What are you..." I looked up my eyes locked on dark green ones, those cold dark eyes, they corrupted me corrupted life. Corrupted us all! I shot a pleadingly look at my lover before I felt the harsh shove, I was falling, flying backwards and all I could do was scream..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"SIMBA!" Nala screamed fearfully her head shooting up as her mate and king of the pride lands stared at her shocked she flattened her ears and moved away from him. How could she even dream that? He would never, ever do something like that to her. She tried to smile and assure him she was fine silently before he moved towards her making her go rigid

"Nala what's wrong?" He inquired softly she shut her eyes and looked again he was gazing at her lovingly he was worried no doubt but he loved her. She chocked back a sob before she leapt forward and rubbed her head in his thick mane, her tears getting caught in his fur. Simba was stunned but wrapped a paw around her, finally she calmed down and Simba saw something that unnerved him. She seemed, almost frightened of him unsure Simba planted a soft kiss on her cheek before nuzzling her, his efforts were rewarded when a soft purr escaped her throat.

"It was a nightmare. It's gone now I'm here." He said softly before laying down with her again this time wrapping a paw around her and pulling her close she stiffened a bit and slowly relaxed, he put his head on top of hers and the two drifted back to a peaceful sleep. The next morning Nala found herself jumping at almost every little thing she sighed shaking her head

"This is........this is ridiculous he's dead. He can't hurt me anymore." She said to herself before looking over her back one more time, walking towards the water hole she begin to sink into the water, deeper she went until she was up to her head, she was alright and calm. Suddenly someone called her name

"Nala...." She jumped and as if she had never swam before she found herself panicking, she couldn't stay on top of the water before she could gasp she was sinking into the bottom before she was submerged she heard one last splash. She started to think about what was happening, Simba, Sarabi her mother. Would they miss her? Why did she have to be so stupid? So worthless? She felt someone tug her and in a matter of minutes she was back on land, coughing she blinked a few times to see Simba staring down worried he was breathing irregularly and water dripped from his thick mane.

"Nala are you ok? Nala.......Nala!" Simba nuzzled her making her come to as she smiled weakly trying to ignore the fact she had just barely escaped death by drowning as Simba continued to stare down at her.

"I'm alright, what happened?" She asked tiredly as Simba sighed visibly relieved

"You almost drowned, why did you go out that far? I thought you could swim!" He said clearly confused as she flattened her ears again making Simba back up almost hurt. Nala immediately felt over come with guilt and smiled, standing up she nuzzled him

"I'm fine really; I haven't felt good it's alright." She reassured him before pulling away Simba frowned and prepared to open his mouth when Zazu landed; looking at the soaking wet royal couple obviously wondering what happened Nala smiled

"Hello Zazu." She said affectionately as the bird smiled back and landed on her shoulder before looking at Simba

"Your majesties, your mothers have been looking for you." He said quietly before Nala shook herself soaking both the bird and her mate, she grinned before planting a warm kiss on Simbas cheek and stepping back.

"I'm alright really, I'm going to go see them now or they'll never let us rest." She added over her shoulder before running off, she wasn't sure why she felt the need to get away from her mate but she did. Simba watched her go confused, had he done something? Did all females act this way, he certainly couldn't remember his mother acting this way towards his father. The young king was hurt slightly by his mates actions, in the beginning she was loving caring gentle even seductive at times. Now she acted as if she didn't want to be within 10 feet of him at times

"Problem your highness?" Zazu asked Simba sympathetically before the lion king sighed

"She's been acting so weird....I don't know what to do....my father..." Zazu sighed surprisingly cutting the king off before he was finished speaking before the bird flapped his wings shaking to get the water off.

"Her majesty is probably just busy, the pride lands do need their queen you know. Perhaps you should surprise her.....a night for the two of you alone. Away from everyone." Zazu advised as Simba frowned thoughtfully, Nala had been hunting but the more he thought about it. She didn't seem hungry lately the best of the meat was for them yet she never touched her share instead she would hand it to a lioness she thought deserved it or one of their mothers. Zazu put a wing on Simbas shoulder

"Would you like for me to get her my lord?" He said politely as Simba nodded almost bashfully with that Zazu nodded flying off after the young queen. Simba watched him leave before he turned to stare at himself in the water, he had grown to look more like his father in the short amount of time and that only added to his stress as the new king. Nala had made it easy along with his mother and even her mother proved helpful to him. He smiled as he thought about all the time they spent together to make up for the lost moment's, suddenly he felt UN easy. Why hadn't Zazu come back yet? Looking up he frowned

"Zazu? Nala?" Not waiting any longer his feet begin to pound on the ground as he ran in the direction of Nala and Zazu. Slowing to a halt Nala swayed slightly. Did it get hotter? Maybe she should go back for Simba, he really did deserve an explanation for why she had been acting so weird_. "But what am I gonna say? I…..I can't tell him that Scar…."_ Before she could remember what she was doing or where she was going for that matter she swayed again, it started to darken and she was sure the sun wasn't setting yet, she fell with a thud and Zazu calling her name was the last thing she remembered.

Rafiki shook his head as he rubbed Nala's head Simba. Sarabi and Nala's mother Sarafina were all pacing outside the den as the old friend worked on the future queen. He was surprised to get a visit from his old friend warning him dark times were ahead of them. He put a hand to Nala's forehead before she groaned and he sighed relieved.

"Nala...." He said as she looked up shocked, he smiled sadly at her before calling her mother and Sarabi in, Sarafina quickly ran to her side and nuzzled her obviously worried her eyes watered as she examined her daughter all over before she sighed and nodded her head at Rafiki silently thanking him. Rafiki let the two older Lionesses comfort her before he cleared his throat

"You talk..." He said walking out to talk to Simba, Sarabi looked at Nala before frowning sadly

"The nightmares....they haven't happened again have they?" She asked worried as Nala looked down at her paws and Sarafina rubbed her head along her daughters back before sighing

"You need to tell Simba..." She said making Nala go rigid and look back and forth at the two pleadingly

"Oh please, please don't tell him! Please!" She said making Sarabi look at Sarafina and shake her head sadly Nala looked at her mother her eyes sad and pleadingly, Sarafina turned away un able to handle the pain she saw in her daughters eyes before she sighed and looked down at the floor of the cave. Getting up she walked around before looking at Sarabi and Nala

"He deserves to know but.......for now....we won't say anything." She said making Nala sigh relieved, Sarabi nuzzled the girl before Rafiki came back in his face grave, Nala stared horrified wondering if he had told her secret before he shook his head and she relaxed he put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed her head before he looked at Sarabi and Sarafina sadly. They both stared back curious and he rubbed Nalas head once more she stood up and almost fell back down before her mother and Sarabi both helped her remain standing.

"Rafiki?" Sarabis grave voice broke the old monkey's heart

"She's.......with cub." He said quietly as all three stared and Nala shook her head slowly backing up as Sarafina and Sarabi looked at Rafiki each wondering the same thing.

"It will be a cross of good and evil raised in the wrong ways she could be a truly evil child." He warned before Nala felt tears flood her eyes she shook her head slowly before she laid back down, chocking back the sobs she stared at Rafiki who could only gaze back sympathetically before he walked over to her slowly. Putting a red liquid across her head as he had done Simba

"The cub is Scars child..."

A/N I'M BACK! AND Happy to be back so this is the first chapter if you haven't read the first story you need to get the HECK out of here and do that! XD anyways I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and reviews constructive criticisms everything except flames is great! Happy reading princess Starfire!


	2. Kopa

Summary: After the events of Scar pass over it seems peaceful, Queen Sarabi continues to raise her son and Nala is trained to be the queen of the pride rocks. Deep down Simba's worried he can't be a good king little does he know the dark secrets his loyal followers have sworn to take with them to their graves. When a rouge lion threatens the pride lands and Nala falls I'll Simba must find a way to protect both his kingdom and his mate. (Sequel to Nala's story)

A/N THEY totally need to make a movie about NALA dag GON IT she's like....the bat girl to batman, the minnie to mickey......the pepper to MISTER SALT, DAMNIT! *clears throat* Ahem, sorry bout that, I just feel she doesn't get her dues...

PS: MERRY CHRISTMAS/ HAPPY HANUKKAH/HAPPY KWANZAA!

----------

Nala shook her head slowly as Sarabi and Sarafina tried to comfort her, give her some words of encouragement, anything to help the young lioness but it was of no use, Nala was crushed, too far gone from reality. Her first cub, and it was by the lion who had destroyed the life of Simba! Of everyone she knew! How could this happen, kings of the past, WHY did it happen? Her mind flashed back to the nightmare she shivered as she thought about how angry Simba would be when he found out.

_"He'll hate me, think I'm nothing but Scars little...." _A chocked sob escaped her mouth and she turned her head to the side shamefully before breaking free of her mother and Sarabi and darting out of the cave. She made her way past Simba who only looked on confused and worried, tears blurred her vision and she pushed her body as hard as she could, she had to get away from here, from them. She couldn't tell him, she would never tell him, never hurt him like that.

"I'm sorry, Simba I am so, so sorry." She thought mournfully before she finally collapsed sobbing in a field, she didn't bother trying to calm the hysterical sobs, this cub, this life inside her, was of SCAR! Scar who had betrayed his family and pride, Scar who had murdered her father and Mufasa, Scar who had tried to kill Simba! An anguished filled roar escaped her mouth and she finally felt she could cry no more when a soft voice caught her attention

"...Nala...Nala." The little hornbill landed gracefully on her shoulder before he wrapped a wing around her neck hugging her, a tear slid out of his own eye as he rubbing his beak on her nose affectionately,

"There, there, you can cry. Let it out, I'm here now, I'm here..." He said softly before she begin to sob again, he wiped away the tears with his eyes and continued to hold onto her until she calmed down, when he was sure she was done he walked around and faced her, his heart broken eyes locked onto her pained ones.

"He won, he's getting his heir.....and Simba......will never forgive me..." She said sadly as Zazu shook his head

"No, no Simba WILL forgive you Nala, he will. You didn't do anything wrong though, you were younger then, weaker then. He over powered you, you couldn't stop him. No, dear Nala, the only one at fault here....is Scar...here he comes." Zazu said suddenly Nala jumped for a moment thinking he meant Scar when she sighed relieved to see it was only Simba, he skidded clumsily to a halt in front of the smaller lioness and blinked

"Are you okay? You seemed upset what's wrong? Nala what's wrong? Zazu what happened? Did I do something? I'm..." Nala nuzzled him cutting him off, she rubbed her head deep into his mane as she had done the previous night, Zazu could only watch as calmed him before pulling away a fake smile, though very convincing one. Plastered on her face.

"I'm fine Simba, I just needed to get a quick run in, I'm sorry I worried you, I must have seemed like a maniac huh?" She asked tilting her head, Simba blinked and looked at Zazu whose expression remained neutral until he sighed relieved he placed a paw around Nala and hugged her close

"I'm just glad you're all right, did Rafiki say what's wrong?" He asked still concerned

"Heat, I'm just tired and the heat got to me...." She lied, he nodded seemingly buying into her charade when a quiet sob got her attention, she frowned visibly and looked around growling slightly when she picked up another scent. Simba frowned, why was his mate suddenly acting so territorial? Nala sniffed the ground and followed the scent to a few feet off and her growling increased before she leap and pulled the grass back snarling, her snarl died down when she realized it was not a rouge but a CUB she had been hunting...

"What in the..." It whimpered, pathetically small and with tuffs of fur on it's head it was harmless, Nala backed up as it rolled over and began to waddle towards her, Simba appeared by her side gapping and Zazu could only respond like Nala. Where did a rouge cub come from around here? Nala shoved the cub away from her slightly, though with gentle force only causing it to come back towards her earning an amused smile from Simba

"He likes you..." He said softly much to Nalas disdain, the cub was tan, darker then her but lighter then Scar it even had eyes like him, she wanted this wretched creature away from her not latching onto her! Suddenly she felt bad, how could she be so cruel? To a cub no less, she was being no better then...she stopped shuddering, by now the cub had crawled onto her paw and was blindly licking her leg, hoping for some form of affection back from her...

"What should we do with him?" Zazu asked Simba who looked at Nala, she returned his gaze and instantly felt bad at her rough treatment of him, it wasn't his fault he was doing the best he could and being a wonderful king, so why couldn't she be the queen he needed and deserved?

"We should take him Simba, he doesn't seem to have a pride and look at him, he's half starved..." She said, the slightest undertone of affection in her voice he smiled warmly and nuzzled her before nodding, as any Lioness would. She picked the cub up gently in her mouth and the four begin to walk back towards pride rock. A few days later news was buzzing, there was a new cub! Who was he? Where was he from? Who were his parents, how did he come to be here! All those and more were the latest gossip among the lionesses, Nala lay in the den as Rafiki had ordered when they had arrived back, the cub wandered over to her and she used her paw to shove it away from her.

"Don't try and get attached to me, I'm not your mother..." She hissed warningly, the cub didn't seem to get the message as he tried once more to get close to the warmth of her body, Nala growled dangerously and the cub whimpered, she growled again baring her fangs and he stayed away. Satisfied Nala laid her head in between her paws as her mother and Sarabi walked in, they both looked at her then the cub before sitting down, Sarafina giggled slightly as the sub clumsily stumbled over to her and landed in her paws before she begin to bathe it much to Nalas annoyance.

"Don't you like him?" Sarabi asked her amused as Nala looked up at her and she nodded understandingly, it hadn't missed her eye the cub seemed to have a few of Scars physical traits but it seemed to have a strong attachment to Nala and it was sad to watch Nala push the small thing away from her.

"Have you told..." Nala gave a short, curt, shake of the head no and Sarafina nodded, they had all agreed not to tell Simba and most of the pride, the ones that knew, agreed not to say anything either, she was their queen and savior too, they would not dishonor or disgrace her in front of their king or anyone else, it was a silent promise and in many ways unwritten law. Nala sighed before changing positions and laying her head on the cool ground of the cave, how would she tell him? Just waltz up and say "Hey love, guess what? I'm pregnant with SCARS child!!" He'd probably be so disgusted he would never look, or touch her again. She shook her head, no no he was more understanding then that right? He loved her, loved her more then anything, he would never hurt her....right? The cub cried and they all stared down at him before looking at one another, Sarabi and Sarafina both looked at Nala expectantly

"...No, there is no way..."

"You're the only one with milk, just for a little bit. We'll go hunting, find some food for him." Her other said standing up along with Sarabi, Nala sighed before nodding grudgingly and they both headed out of the cave, the cub sobbed slightly then wandered over to Nala, clumsy as ever, he tripped over his own paw and rolled landing in front of her, she looked down amused

"Clumsy aren't you?" She asked before it dawned on her something warm inside her grew when she looked at the cub, putting her nose down she pulled back surprise with she felt a rough wet thing touch it, he looked up curious and she titled her head the same way as his mocking him before lowering her nose again, this time he latched on with his claws, and teeth, she tried not to laugh though it tickled more then hurt, slowly she lifted him off the ground and placed him where her milk was, the hungry cub begin to suckle and eat and she stared warmly

"_He isn't that bad_." She thought affectionately before a loud screech scared the cub and made her jump, before she could comprehend what happened Timone was dragging the cub off by its tail and Nala slapped him with her paw

"**What**, do you **think **you're **DOING**?" She hissed angrily at Timone who's only response was to yell making her grit her teeth, Simba ran in Pumba at his side and stared confused when he saw his mate looking ready to kill and Timone under her paw screaming for his life, Pumba blinked and gulped silently before hiding behind Simba

"Nala if you're hungry the other lionesses went to hunt but please don't eat Timone!" Simba said before she rolled her eyes and released the meerkat, he sighed and Nala slapped him towards Simba before puling the cub towards her

"She's so mean! All I was doing was helping, that cub was attacking her!" Nala slapped her paw to her head exasperated as Simba tried not to laugh and failed horribly, Timone and Pumba both stared Pumba only shaking his head slowly as Timone stared on indigent

"Well FINE, laugh! GO AHEAD hahaha HA HA HAH! Last time I try to help HER out, crazy can..." Nala roared threateningly and Timone jumped landing behind Simba who was still laughing before he cleared his throat

"Are you okay?" He asked still chuckling every so often, Nala smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss causing Pumba to whistle and Timone to gag before she nodded yes to Simba, he smiled and nuzzled her shortly before promptly dragging Timone who had begun ranting again out the cave Pumba hot on his heels, Nala looked down at the small cub

"He's stupid, you'll learn that soon, now that I think about it....you'll need a name..." She said the cub rubbed on her leg and she picked it up and placed it on her back, sneaking out the back way she begin to walk towards the watering hole the sub still bouncing on her back she lapped up the water quickly before turning back to her unnamed little companion. He was running, or attempting to run was a better wording, after a butterfly and failing, falling down and landing on his cubby belly, Nala smiled amused

"...Now what to name you?" She wondered, hundreds of names flew through her mind but none seemed to fit him, Tali? No, no, Sambabi? No not that didn't work either, she sighed running the names off her head and jumped when a voice seemed to whisper

"Kopa..." She whirled around and frowned her heart quickening with every second as she grabbed the cub and held him close, she lifted her nose to pick up a scent and found none,she waited, nothing,...again, nothing...a few more minutes...nothing. Sighing relieved she looked down and nodded

"Kopa fits you." She said finally before she swiftly carried the cub back to pride rock so as not to cause a riot as to where she had disappeared off too, she crawled back in just in time as the hunting party was just arriving, she was laying down Kopa in her paws when her mother brought in her share of the food. Nala soon learned most of Kopas habits, when he cried, when he was hungry or thirsty, Simba fell in love with the small cub, play fighting with him treating him like his own son, that brightened up Nalas mood, maybe if....he could accept a son, maybe...he would accept a...she trailed off, no that an entirely different situation.

"Okay Kopa now jump!" Simba said, the little cub leap and ended up tripping making him laugh heartily before he nuzzled Kopa and the little cub purred, he licked Simbas nose and Simba allowed Kopa to crawl on his head as he had often done his father when he was a cub, looking at Nala she cast him an amused smile

"You look adorable..." She said making Simba arch his eyebrow

"Do you mean me or Kopa?" He asked, making her grin grown seductive he gulped and she waltzed over to him, nuzzling him before she bent down to whisper in his ear,

"Both." She whispered before walking back over to her place on the floor swaying her hips and laying down Simba looked up at Kopa

"She does that a lot..." He said earning a confused, and very small roar from the cub, Nala burst out laughing and he smiled, he loved her laugh and it seemed like he rarely heard it or saw her smile these days, but maybe he was just busy. Simba stood up and Nala did the same, the three went down to the plains where the grass was soft and green, cool but most of all, it was safe there. Running and playing the three appeared to be an ordinary family, Nala was gentle with the cub and loving with Simba, who in turn always kept his ears and eyes open for danger while being playful with the Kopa and Nala, when she tackled Simba Kopa tilted his head then ran over to help her, putting his paws on Simbas head he looked down and growled, softly, much to Nala and Simbas amusement. When the three went to sleep that night Simba and Nala lay next to one another Kopa on top of their heads, they were a picture perfect family. The days turned into weeks and Kopa stayed clumsily as ever, he was very rarely seen not by Nala or Simbas side and the other lionesses accepted it, he was well liked and adorable, how could you not love him? Sarabi remembered one of them asking her the other day, she was relieved to see the three getting along so nicely, that made her sigh

"She will start to show soon, he'll find out..." She had told Sarafina who only nodded in reply, now the two made their way towards Kopa and Nala who was sitting at the water hole, Kopa was in the water up to half his legs and rolling around happy as can be when both lionesses sat down by Nalas side

"You need to tell him." Sarafina said simply and to their surprise Nala nodded, her expression sad and defeated, Sarabi nuzzled her comfortingly and Sarafina did the same

"He'll love you irregardless, don't worry..." She whispered before Kopa came over and licked Nala seemingly wanting to comfort her too as he saw his adopted grandmothers doing, she looked down at him and could only pray they were right.

"Please not today but soon I will..." She promised they both nodded and it was discussed no more. A few more days went by, they turned into a few weeks by now Kopa was a small cub, though he could talk, and boy did he love to talk.

"And so then I was like not uh and dad goes yes huh and I go not UH and he was like yes huh and then I said I was asking you and he goes not uh and I said yes HUH, and he said not UH and then Zazu came and told me that it WAS your idea and dad tried to eat him!" Kopa said as Nala bathed him amused, she remembered that day they had escaped Zazu and run off to the elephant grave yard, he didn't move, unlike Simba he appeared to enjoy bathes and would often, Nala suspected he would get dirty just so he could get one

"Well...I'll be sure to talk to your father about that..." She said amused as she continued to lovingly bathe him, Zazu came in half covered in mud and dirt, half hovering half flying, Nala blinked surprised until Simba ran in after him, standing up she calmly cut him off, and instantly his face grew red

"Oh...Nala....has Kopa been talking again? See what happened was...." Nalas face grew into a smirk

"He was like not uh, and you were like un huh and he was like...not UH and you were like un HUH. Am I right?" Nala said amused as Simbas ears flattened bashfully, but shook his head up and down slowly yes, when she turned back to Kopa Simba leap at her, instantly she flipped him and growled playfully as she pinned him to the cave floor, Kopa giggled and crawled onto of Simbas head as he did when he was a young cub

"She pinned ya dad." He said echoing his mothers cocky catchphrase. Nala smirked and let him up to save him from further embarrassment, after she helped Zazu bathe she looked around for her mate and found him playing with their son, smiling she thought about that word, their, his and hers.....yes, maybe...maybe he would understand after all

"Simba...can we talk?" She asked softly as they watched Kopa play, he nodded and she gulped before inhaling deeply, he saw the worry in her eyes and tilted his head confused, she had been a little odd lately but he thought she had been happy, had he done something wrong?

"...Do you love me?" She asked timidly and he almost laughed, she was seriously asking him that? She was seriously questioning weather he loved her? She was the only Lioness he would EVER love!

"Of course I do." He replies and she sighed

"Will you always love me?" She asked fearfully, he frowned, why was she asking things like this all of the sudden? She sounded like she was, oh no, was she going to leave him? Was she worried he would banish her? Suddenly his heart begin to ache and he nodded his head up and down a sad expression flickered across his features

"Simba.....if i were to do something, that hurt you....would you forgive me?" She asked tearing up, his stomach rose up into his throat, she WAS going to leave him! He must have been a horrible mate to her, if she was leaving this early on! But, what had he done? He had not been affectionate enough? Good enough? Smart, handsome enough?

"I would never hold anything over you." He replied almost ready to cry, she let the first few tears run down her cheeks before she inhaled deeply, okay here we go

"Simba...first, I never meant to say this and...if you cant forgive me I hope we can still be friends, if not for ours for Kopas sake...there's no easy way to say this, I've tried to tell you for a few months now and it just...got so hard I...I was sure you'd be mad...." She stuttered, Simba frowned, why was she stuttering, just shatter his heart and get it over with. He wanted to bark, he reprimanded himself, she came first, she and her happiness came before his feelings, he reminded.

" Simba...I'm pre...." A loud roar cut her off and she instantly jumped, Simba frowned and looked on as Kopa came and run behind Nala, Zazu flapped over as fast as his wings could carry him panting when he landed by Simbas feet

"Simba invaders in the pridelands!" How ironic was all they could think before Simba cast a loving but slightly hurt, as she detected glance at Nala before taking off, Nala picked Kopa up in her mouth running towards the cave, crawling up the side and through the hidden entrance she dropped him on the floor

"What's going on mom? Where's dad going?" He asked fearfully as she nuzzled him to calm him down, she rubbed her head along his back lovingly and licked his cheek before putting a paw on his small frame and pushing him down below some rocks, if something happened, he could escape down the side and she would know where to look for him

"Shh, shh I don't know yet. But I do know this, no matter what we will always protect you all right? Stay here, I'll be back." She promised and left him in the cave before she ran down the side of priderock, no one was going to hurt her mate, EVER. Growling she skidded to a halt when she noticed the leader of the pride was not present. Looking around she tried to find the alpha male and begin to wonder if they were just mislead, just as she began to relax a smoothed voice made her go rigid

"Nala...just as gorgeous as I remember..." Her eyes went wide and she shook her head slowly trying to convince herself she wasn't really seeing anything, Zazu landed on her shoulder and rubbed her fur with his wing while Sarabi and Sarafina along with the others increased their growls to a lower more threatening tone, letting them know, their queen was not to be messed with. She moved closer to Simba, no how could he be...alive!


	3. Return of a nightmare

Summary: After the events of Scar pass over it seems peaceful, Queen Sarabi continues to raise her son and Nala is trained to be the queen of the pride rocks. Deep down Simba's worried he can't be a good king little does he know the dark secrets his loyal followers have sworn to take with them to their graves. When a rouge lion threatens the pride lands and Nala falls I'll Simba must find a way to protect both his kingdom and his mate. (Sequel to Nala's story)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or things from the movies the Lion King I am a mere obsessed fan, who will forever continue to write for Nala, as she is the most epic female animal character ever made and deserves to be forever.....erm, I just own the plot of this fanfic bye bye...

A/N................................................blame the delay on my VAMPIRE KISS STORY! It took me LIFETIMES to finish that cursed chapter!

-------------

_"Nala...just as gorgeous as I remember..." Her eyes went wide and she shook her head slowly trying to convince herself she wasn't really seeing anything, Zazu landed on her shoulder and rubbed her fur with his wing whiles Sarabi and Sarafina along with the others increased their growls to a lower more threatening tone, letting them know, their queen was not to be messed with. She moved closer to Simba, no how could he be...alive! _

Nala felt her legs shake, no, no this had to be a nightmare! It was, she was dreaming, she must have been dreaming, there was no way this could be happening, he was dead, he had died! Simba stared at his mate in awe, never had he seen her this distressed, casting a glare at the lion in front of them he nuzzled her almost protectively till he remembered their earlier conversation, instantly he took his head from hers, puzzling the on lookers

"Nala, what's wrong? Not happy to see an old friend?" He asked as Nala nearly threw up, friend? Her FRIEND! He was no friend of hers, Sarafina and Sarabi both extended their claws, ready to attack if he felt the need to. Simbas fur stood up from the heated tension among the four before he finally decided to speak up

"Who are you? What do you want?" The lion looked up at him, a slightly sinister glint in his eyes as he surveyed Nala, as if he hadn't heard Simba taking in every inch of her form before a low growl warned him the king was getting impatient

"Kalap, my name is Kalap, an old friend of Nala's...." He said, at the moment Nala felt ready to collapse, it was him! He had come back to torture her, in every sense of the word, Simba looked at her as if waiting for to confirm or deny what Kalap had announced, gulping she merely gave him a passive face, not accepting nor denying it. Kalap smirked and continued

"I wonder great king, how much do you know about your queen?" He asked as Simba gave him a confused look, what did he mean how much did he know? He knew EVERYTHING about Nala, didn't he? His mind begin to run wild and slowly things began to build in his mind, this new arrival Nalas odd behavior.....a friend he had never heard of, how upset she was earlier. This was the lion who had STOLEN the heart of HIS lioness! Claws extending Simba growled though not at anyone in particular, Nala moved over a step or two sensing her mates anger...

"I do hope I'm not over stepping my grounds, after all, it's not my intention to do so, merely to....allow you to see the truth." Kalap added to Simba, earning sounds of disgust from Sarabi and Sarafina, how dare he sound so noble about any of this, knowing what he did, what he allowed to happen, it was despicable!

"I know enough by now..." Simba spat angrily, Nalas eyes widened horrified, had he found out? Was he disgusted with her? Did he hate her, the anger in his tone told her everything, bowing her head a singe tear slipped out of her eye and Kalap noticed

"So much grief, just like then, when you were with Scar..." The silence that followed couldn't even be described as awkward, the pride landers all looked at one another worriedly, had they not sworn to never speak of that awful night? Of what had happened, how would they stop this rouge from doing the same? Simba roared and Nala almost dropped to the floor, instead she stepped back with her mother and Sarabi her ears pinned down, both nuzzled her while casting hateful glares at Kalap

"Watch yourself rouge...." Simba growled, Kalap nodded understandingly

"It's a touchy subject I know, I was merely pointing out, to take what someone else had first....and it being your uncle....isn't that a bit odd? I remember well, how Nala and I..." Simba growled again and Kalap cast him a taunting look, as if daring him to attack, or initiate some type of fight. Simba looked back at his mothers and Nala, she looked so afraid...when he tried to catch her gaze she avoided his eyes at all cost, Simba kept his face the same but inside he felt his heart was breaking again, she was afraid....of him? He was now sure, his earlier suspicious were true, and he hated Kalap even more for it. A large gasp sounded though when a female walked over to join Kalap, she was older obviously, but the fact she was even HERE astounded them all, Sarafina growled darkly

"Zira...." Sarabi felt the urge to spill blood when her friend uttered that hated name, there standing before them in all her pathetic glory was Zira, mate of the late Scar and forever enemy of the true Queens of the Pridelands,

"Sarabi, Sarafina....so lovely to see you again" She said coolly , Sarabi and Sarafina replied back with looks of disdain, Zira shrugged it off and locked eyes with Nala, a sneer crossed her features, she hated that stupid lioness. Looking over Simba she scowled, that damned lion he had been the reason Scar died, the reason he had been brutally murdered, she stood next to Kalap and Simba felt confused, who were these lions? Why did everyone else except him seem to know!

"Your highness a pleasure to meet you." Zira said calmly, Simba scoffed, if only he could say the same, Zazu had remained quiet throughout the ordeal and felt the uneasiness he always felt when Simba would question him about Nalas odd behavior, he death glared Zira and she looked at him as if he was an insect, an insect that needed to be squashed.

"His highness has had enough of your games, get out" That caught everyones attention Zazu was not one to over step his king, but the small bird had, had enough, Sarabi nodded to him in approval before casting a cold stare to Kalap and his pride

"Ah, yes, his major domo, how do you serve your king when you lie to him as you do?" This time Zazu was speechless,he cast a look at Simba who only looked at him dumbfounded at the accusation, Zazu was quicker to react though

"I have not lied to my king about anything, you two have." He spat coldly, it was true in a way Simba had never asked him if Nala had been forced to mate with Scar he had never even asked if Nala and Scar mated or anything near that! The hornbill continued to stare down the lions before Kalap spoke up

"Simba, the reason I came is....I want the Pridelands." He said, one furious roar later Simba was directly in front of him. how dare he! How dare he come here and demand SIMBAS kingdom, his home! The place he had fought for, and he had the nerve to march in here like he owned the place, the pride landers all prepared to attack

"A challenge, lion to lion, no outside help, if I win, the pride lands, your pride everything belongs to me, if I lose, you have the right to banish me." Kalap said, Simba prepared to tell him to get out when Zazu landed on the ground, a grime look on his face

"Sire, it is law, the first challenge you receive....you must accept" He pointed out, Kalap smirked along with Zira as Nala exchanged worried glances with Sarabi and Sarafina, Simbas face morphed into one of disdain, just as he prepared to open his mouth Timone and Pumba were charging he barely had time to stop his friends from being attacked by a snarling Zira

"Send him running with his tail between his legs! Him and his ugly boyfriend!" Timone yelled as Pumba held him back, Zira growled again and Sarabi let out a sound almost like a muffled laugh. Pumba snorted and kicked a pebble making it smack Kalap in the fore head, he growled dangerously and the pig snorted back, Simba stepped in front of his two companions, the only ones who seemed like he could turn too,

"All right, I accept." He said calmly, Nala shook her head slowly, Simba wouldn't lose, he couldn't....right?

A/N I worked my fingers to death, they reincarnated and died AGAIN to write this chapter, anyways i hope this is satisfactory ill work on getting another one posted before Sunday hopefully, Happy Reading Princess Starfire!


	4. Fall of a King

Summary: After the events of Scar pass over it seems peaceful, Queen Sarabi continues to raise her son and Nala is trained to be the queen of the pride rocks. Deep down Simba's worried he can't be a good king little does he know the dark secrets his loyal followers have sworn to take with them to their graves. When a rouge lion threatens the pride lands and Nala falls I'll Simba must find a way to protect both his kingdom and his mate. (Sequel to Nala's story)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or things from the movies the Lion King I am a mere obsessed fan, who will forever continue to write for Nala, as she is the most epic female animal character ever made and deserves to be forever.....erm, I just own the plot of this fanfic bye bye... OKAY I am gonna work for disney and make a Nala movie!

A/N THIS IS A SHOUT OUT! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(No not the twilight one, the epic REAL one! MY BEYOND AMAZING FF4L!!! Acting-Singing-Bella!!!) wow been awhile well sorry, apparently i may have an allergy to nuts and that's been causing hell in my home

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simba dug his claws into the earth frustrated, why was he in this mess? His lioness was leaving him, his pride was hiding things from him, his advisor was taking over. What was going on? Suddenly Simba felt ready to slip back into the self pity he had been in before Nala and Rafiki slapped some sense into him. The other lioness moved back, angry but understanding they had no other choice. Zira just sat there with a smug expression, Timone stuck his tongue out...

"Your boyfriend is gonna get beat, mister!" Timone shouted, Zira death glared him and Pumba moved him back, she snarled and Nala leap in front of the two growling back, theses were her lands just as much as they were Simbas and some old, lioness wasn't robbing that from her! Zira smirked and backed off as Kalap growled dangerously. Nala shuddered and hoped Simba knew what he was doing.

"Nothing personal...but you have two things here that belong to me." Kalap said quietly before leaping at Simba claws extended, Simba dodged and tackled Kalap bitting him as his uncle had done him. Kalap re acted by clawing Simba across the face, the pridelanders winced but stood their ground. Simba and Kalap continued to wrestle for control of the fight.

"Your mate is beautiful..." He whispered earning a warning growl from Simba, Zazu sighed watching the male lions circle each other, before Simba leap at Kalap, this time Kalap dodged, Simba leap again. And again Kalap dodged, just as Simba prepared to go in for a thyroid time Kalap let out a loud roar and lunged for his neck. Simba managed to turn but Nala winced when Kalaps powerful jaws clamped down on Simbas thick mane

"_Please don't lose..." _She thought watching Simba roar in pain before slapping Kalap off him, Sarabi and Sarafinas faces seem to echo the same thing. Kalap was on Simbas back now, attempting to pin the lion down but Simba flipped him off, when Kalap leap again Simba used the trick Nala had used on him to flip him. Kalap hit his head and seemed down in out for the count, just as Simba prepared to turn around he felt a sharp pain and collapsed.

Kalap had struck him and forcefully in the back of the head during the surprise attack. Without even waiting Kalap leap and had his claws to Simbas throat, he pinned him down and growled preparing to rip his throat out. Nala shook her head slowly and ran towards them before anyone could stop her

"NO! Please, don't!" She whimpered looking down at her exhausted mate

"Don't kill him..." She repeated softly her head bowed, she didn't want to look Kalap in the eye, to see the glint and smirk she knew would be there. Kalap made a sound directed towards her before he released Simba from his grasps, the young king stood up, blood pouring from the numerous cuts on his body. Nala walked over to him and edged closer in an attempt to clean his wounds, Kalap growled dangerously and cut her off just as Simba moved away from her. Nala bared her teeth at Kalap yet couldn't help but feel hurt at Simbas reaction, she had only been trying to help him.

"I'll spare your life because of your lovely mate, but get out of MY Pridelands..." Kalap hissed at Simba, the Pridelanders all growled but Sarabi just looked heart broken, Simba looked over at the new pride who only gave him cold unsympathetic stares. Kalap growled again and Simba began running. Nala shook her head in disbelief preparing to run after him when she was cut of by a circle of lioness and Kalap. No one noticed Timone and Pumba slipping away, Nala held back her tears as she watched Simba disappear.

"Looks like I was right, you did put too much faith in that little furball..." Kalap cooed at Nala as his pride let out a victorious roar, she glared at him and prepared to slap him when a snarl cut her off

"Strike him and die." Zira warned approaching her, the elder lioness bared her razor sharp fangs before Sarabi and Sarafina leap in front of Nala growling back. Before long both prides were prepared to attack one another until a loud roar cut them all off, Kalap glared angrily at them all.

"I will NOT have you all at each others throats! There is a new order now, MY order." He roared loudly, at once both prides settled down though the Pridelands still stood slightly prepared to attack. Kalap growled again before he examined Nala

"Look at you, still as pretty as the day I saw you last." He purred, Nala felt a shiver run down her spine, though she felt half dazed. This couldn't be happening again! It wasn't fair, how could this be happening again, she just got Simba back and now they were being ripped apart again.

"Curse you..." She growled at Kalap dangerously, he smirked and Nala felt the over whelming urge to slap him across the muzzle and scar his ugly face! The night he left her at Scars mercy, left her begging and screaming for help.

"_Arrogant bastard..._" She thought with a snarl, Zira growled lowly and she lowered herself as well before Zazu landed on her shoulder and cleared his throat. All to soon Nala remembered her current problem, her cub!

_"...What will I do_?" Zazu seemed to read her mind because he gave her a look that was both worried and sympathetic, she attempted to smile reassuringly at him before she felt her legs grow weak, instantly Sarabi and Sarafina were holding her up.

"Nala are you all right?" Her mother asked visibly concerned for her only child, she watched Zira out of the corner of her eye, she HOPED that lioness came after her daughter so she could draw blood. One false move was all it took and Sarafina would be on Zira like flies on a fresh carcass.

"Yes, mom I'm fine sorry, just a bit...hot." She said dizzily, Kalap cast her an almost annoyed glance before a cry caught their attention, Nalas heart skipped a beat.

"_Kopa_!" She thought horrified. Simba had to keep running, he to run from the disappointment, the shame. He failed her, he lost his home again, again he was being chased away. He bit back the urge to weep bitterly at the irony of things, Nala was supposed to leave him and yet he was leaving her. Shouting made him pick up his speed when he realized the shouts were him to stop! He skidded clumsily to a halt and panted heavily as he watched his two loyal companions run up to him, Pumba collapsed on the ground as Timone jumps off

"Simba, buddy, what happened!?" Timone asked horrified, Simba gave him a sad expression and instantly Timone felt bad for showing his obvious shock and slight disappointment.

"He's strong, really strong. I thought the fight was over, I turned my back on him...I lost, lost my home. My pride....and my Na..." He stopped, she wasn't his anymore anyways was she? No, she belonged to Kalap now and from the looks of it, they had more history together then she apparently wanted Simba to know. That thought alone made him bitter,_ he had been her best friend had he not? He had been her first love... or so he thought... _

"It doesn't matter, she'll be better off with someone to protect her..." Simba said before sitting down and bowing his head slightly

"You guys should go home though and make sure she stays safe." He said to Pumba and Timone who only looked at each other then back at the cub they had raised.

"No way buddy, your mom and everyone else is there. Besides she's a tough gal, she would want us to stay with you." Timone said hopping on Simbas paw, Pumba only nodded and sat by him. Simba couldn't help but be touched by his friends loyalty

"Thanks you guys." He said sincerely before looking over his shoulder at the distant rock he used to call his home, wistfully he blinked before he began walking again, the clouds were rolling in and it would start raining soon.

"_Be happy Nala...I still love you_." He thought sadly before picking up speed as thunder rumbled. Nala jumped when she heard the thunder in a distance and another cry, she turned to run towards pride rock when she saw the sandy cub headed for her, everyone gasped as Nala embraced the cub and he her.

"Well, what have we here..." Zira sneered before Nala roared at her furiously, the lioness actually took a step back as she saw Nalas fangs before Kalap looked at the cub with interest

"Mom I heard all those noises and then the loud sounds from the sky!" Kopa said clinging to his mothers fur, she rubbed his back with her paw before he noticed his father was nowhere to be seen. Not to mention there was a whole other pride here, Kopa blinked

"Where's dad, who are these people? Wha....what's going on!" He demanded, Kalap chuckled softly before reaching for the cub, Sarabi gave him a warning growl and Sarafina just stared coldly, daring him to make a move towards her adopted grandson.

"I don't have a right to inspect what's rightfully mine?" He asked, they all looked at him confused and he chuckled at their expressions.

"That's my son..." He said simply,

A/N.....dun, dun dun? Did any of you see that coming? Be honest, anyways sorry about the long wait, it's the 26th and my new baby niece is supposed to be born today. So I'm a tad jumpy and frantic today, anyways I'll start working on new chapters right away. Happy Reading Princess Starfire!


	5. Danger in the Dark

Summary: After the events of Scar pass over it seems peaceful, Queen Sarabi continues to raise her son and Nala is trained to be the queen of the pride rocks. Deep down Simba's worried he can't be a good king little does he know the dark secrets his loyal followers have sworn to take with them to their graves. When a rouge lion threatens the pride lands and Nala falls I'll Simba must find a way to protect both his kingdom and his mate. (Sequel to Nala's story)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or things from the movies the Lion King I am a mere obsessed fan, who will forever continue to write for Nala, as she is the most epic female animal character ever made and deserves to be forever.....erm, I just own the plot of this fanfic bye bye... OKAY I am gonna work for disney and make a Nala movie! Seriously.....I am gonna work for them and make a Nala movie somehow....dang it SOMEHOW!!!

A/N I LOVE MY NEW NIECE! She is such a sweetheart! =D

------------------------

Nala gaped before she looked down at Kopa and up at Kalap, that face....that mane. No...no it couldn't be! There was no way this sweet loving cub came from...from HIM! Kalap just chuckled softly

"Go hunt, now!" He ordered, the lioness all glared and he growled deeply, Sarabi nodded and the lioness all began to walk off when Kalap stopped Sarabi

"No you, Sarafina....and her. You three will stay with me." He said firmly, Sarabi scoffed and he growled, she returned his growl and the two stared each other down until A roar caught their attention. Ziras nose had a cut across it and Nala was growling at her while Kopa hid under legs. Without warning Kalap sprung onto her and pinned her, Sarafina winced and Sarabi growled while Zazu stared worriedly

"The cub!" He thought alarmed as he noticed the pained expression on Nalas face, Kopa gasped and bit down on Kalaps tail, the older lion roared before turning around to glare at the cub,

"Let go...now." He ordered firmly, Kopa only reply was to bite harder and Kalap roared angrily, the cub fell off and Kalap advanced on him angrily when Nala was up and in front of her son again

"Stay away...from my son." She ordered coldly, Zira let out an icy laugh before giving Nala a hateful glare that sent shivers up Zazus spine

"You mean OUR son, Kalaps and I." She corrected her, Nala stood firm, she had raised him. Had fed him, hugged him when he cried from nightmares without her he could have died. And Simba, her beloved mate...he had protected Kopa like a father should. This was THEIR cub plain and simple

"Don't you remember Nala? When I told you what to call him..." Kalap asked her softly, suddenly she gasped as the memory flashed in her mind.

(Flashback)

_"...Now what to name you?" She wondered, hundreds of names flew through her mind but none seemed to fit him, Tali? No, no, Sambabi? No not that didn't work either, she sighed running the names off her head and jumped when a voice seemed to whisper_

_"Kopa..." She whirled around and frowned her heart quickening with every second as she grabbed the cub and held him close, she lifted her nose to pick up a scent and found none, she waited, nothing,...again, nothing...a few more minutes...nothing. Sighing relieved she looked down and nodded_

_"Kopa fits you."_

(Flashback ended)

"..That was...that was you. You were there, watching me..." She said stunned, Kalap nodded proudly

"Of course, I needed a reason to come here and I know how tender your heart is, you couldn't bear the idea of leaving a poor, defenseless, little cub all alone in the cold cruel world." Kalap sneered, Nala glared as her mother and mother-in-law stared down Zira

"You used him, to get to me." Kalap stepped towards Nala, still remembering their last encounter, he had waited patiently for the chance to see her again. And now she was his, just like Scar had promised him when he was younger

"_Looks like I win Simba._.." Kalap thought, without warning he struck Nala forcefully across the muzzle, she flew to the ground and Sarafina winced while Sarabi stared sadly. Remembering how Scar had done the same, Kopa ran over to his mother

"Why you, you bad old lion! My dad would get you!" He declared growling, Zira made her way towards him and he hissed at her before she attempted to pick him up in her jaws. Kopa annoyed at the rough treatment of his mother and sudden disappearance of his father bit down on her nose hard as he could. Zira growled and threw him off it, Kopa landed with a thud but shook it off and hopped back up ready to fight when Zazu landed by him

"Enough young prince, do not cause trouble." He advised quietly, Kopa tilted his head

"But they struck mom..." He said angrily still eyeing Zira who was now in a heated argument with Sarafina, Zazu nodded sympathetically

"Yes, but they will hurt your mother more, just do as they say." He advised calmly, Kopa growled but nodded. His dad would come back soon and fix all this, he just knew he would! Simba looked at Pumba apologetically as the pig gasped and collapsed near the large tree. He had been running along with Simba and Timone since the journey had started.

"Sorry Pumba." Simba said, the pig merely gave him a tired smile and laid on the tree, the sun was setting and Simba felt his thoughts wander back to the Pridelands. Was everyone all right? Was Nala all right? Suddenly he flattened, she probably was glad he was gone. She probably didn't even care he had been banished from THEIR home, leaning his head on the tree stump he drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Back at the Pridelands the other lioness had returned with their kill. The Pridelands watched with disdain as the newcomers came in.

"Not right..." One commented, as the others nodded their heads in agreement

"Trespassers." Another growled, again the others nodded their heads in agreement. It was almost as bad as having the hyenas in their lands again, when it came time to sleep the lioness found their caves already pre occupied. Sarabi advised them all to sleep outside, despite her angry protest Kalap had taken Kopa from Nala and given him to Zira. Sarafina comforted her broken hearted daughter as the cubs cry for his mother went un heard. Over the next few weeks Nala found her spirit being crushed bit by bit, where was Simba? How dare Kalap take her son and hand him over to that...that snake!

"Zazu how is he?" She asked the older bird, he sighed sadly

"She punished him, but he's all right." He told Nala before looking at her stomach

"How is she?" He asked, Nala looked at Zazu surprised, looking down at her stomach she had to smile just a bit. She had gained some weight true but over all, she didn't look too different.

"You assume it's a girl." She pointed out, Zazu shrugged

"I was right about you and Simba why should I be wrong now?" He asked as she just shook her head amused, without warning her eyes widened and she felt her legs go rigid

"Zazu...." She whimpered he looked at her in alarm

"Nala!" He cried frantically as she rolled on her side, without warning she let out short cry and he landed near her, what was going on? Was the cub okay?

"Zazu....I think, the cub is coming!" She exclaimed, Zazu stared for a moment before it registered what she said, nodding he told her to hold on before flying off. Flying towards the Lionesses, Zazu began calling out Sarabi and Sarafinas names in alarm

"Queen Sarabi! Sarafina! Nala is giving birth she's giving birth!" He yelled, one look to each other and half the pride took off, Sarafina and Sarabi in front. Kalap frowned and followed, she was pregnant? With Simbas cub he presumed. This could be a problem, Kopa tried to leave but was pinned down by Zira

"You are staying with your mother." She growled firmly, he frowned before attempting to claw her across the nose and instead clawing the side of her muzzle

"You aren't my mother!" He snapped before she slapped him across the head knocking him over, he whimpered from the harsh blow and she sat at the mouth of the cave

"_I hope she dies..._" Zira thought imagining Nala suffering through a painful childbirth then slowly, bleeding her life away. Oh that would make her day! Nala winced when Rafiki told her to push, why was this cub so hardheaded!

"Just come out!" She wanted to scream, Sarafina watched her worriedly, why was her labor so hard? Sarabi stared concerned what if both couldn't survive? Where was her son, where was Simba?

"Very good Nala...come on push." Rafiki said gently, Nala did as he said and roared in pain, she was rewarded when a small sound reached everyones ears. In Rafikis arms lay an extremely small cub. Fur to match Nalas and a face too, very few hints as to her her true father was.

"It is a girl." He said as Zazu smirked he WAS right, Nala stared tiredly as Rafiki handed her the small cub, she briefly remembered the night the cub was conceived. She let out a small whimper and Nala licked the cub softly, this was HER daughter. The cub moved closer to her and Nala buried her in her warmth

"Well done." Sarafina whispered to her daughter, Sarabi nodded laying down next to the young queen

"What's her name?" Sarafina asked softly, Nala looked down at the cub curiously before something struck her

"Vitani...her name is Vitani." She said simply, Sarafina laid her head on top of Nala and Sarabi sat by the young queen. Two pair of eyes narrowed and before the lioness could catch his scent the creature took off running. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he dashed across the plains back to his domain, crawling over the bones and skulls of dead animals to where his Queen waited.

"She gave birth to a cub..." He said simply, Shenzi looked up amused before walking over to Banzi.

"So the tramp gave birth eh?" She let out a cold crackle, ever since the Hyenas had turned on their only ally in the Pridelands they had to resort to spying. Shenzi growled at the lack of food, the pride lands were filling up again, that's where they belonged

"We'll strike soon then..." She promised before they both returned to their domains. Nala bathed Vitani lovingly before Kalap inched near her, she growled dangerously and held the club close to her, Vitani innocently blinked at Kalap with large electric blue eyes that could have only come from her mother..

"She's beautiful..." He commented his eyes scanning over Nalas weakened form as she held her little cub close, Sarabi and Sarafina watched him like two hawks waiting to strike

"She's mine." Nala growled dangerously at him, Vitani had rolled over completely now, her face exposed Kalap stared at the cub before his eyes widened, she looked....like...

A/N Yeah I'm evil and I cut if off there. Read and Review, Happy Reading Princess Starfire, PS: Wish winkygirl a HAPPY BIRTHDAY it was her Bday yesterday!


	6. Danger in the Dark part 2

Summary: After the events of Scar pass over it seems peaceful, Queen Sarabi continues to raise her son and Nala is trained to be the queen of the pride rocks. Deep down Simba's worried he can't be a good king little does he know the dark secrets his loyal followers have sworn to take with them to their graves. When a rouge lion threatens the pride lands and Nala falls ill Simba must find a way to protect both his kingdom and his mate. (Sequel to Nala's story)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or things from the movies the Lion King I am a mere obsessed fan, who will forever continue to write for Nala, as she is the most epic female animal character ever made and deserves to be forever.....erm, I just own the plot of this fanfic bye bye... OKAY I am gonna work for disney and make a Nala movie! Seriously.....I am gonna work for them and make a Nala movie somehow....dang it SOMEHOW!!!

-----------------

A/N: I'm sorry but I have lost two family members and a close friend of the family who was virtually a big brother to me, all in the same week so I am attempting to cope with all that. However I will try to stay more on top with my updates

--------------

Kalap inspected the cub from a distance as the other lioness and prides began to form around, she had her mothers fur and eyes. But that nose...he would recognize it anywhere! He frowned, how could that happen though? They had never....he stopped, that night....the night he had left her...

(Flashback)

_Kalap leap up the rocks of Pride Rock to where he saw Scar sitting, watching as he always was. Looking down from the ledge he noticed just WHOM Scar as watching. Nala, Sarafina and Sarabi were all gathered together, talking like they always had. Scar stared intently at Nala, Kalap had expected him to start foaming at the mouth and go take her right then and there....not that he blamed him. Nala was a nice piece of eye candy. _

_"She's mine...they all are, but you have proven to be loyal....so when I am done with her. I will give her to you and you shall be king. Sarafina is a suitable mate....I will take her instead of Nala..." He decided, Kalap merely nodded. He could care less who Scar chose as long as he got Nala in the end but then again, her mother was easy on the eyes. _

_Scar had good taste, Kalap had to admit that. The next day went as planned, Kalap had left Scar to do his business with Nala and just as promised. Kalap was named the future king... _

(Flashback ended)

Kalaps face morphed into a twisted grin, oh it was too rich! The illegitimate cub of Nala and Scar! Simbas....Simba, did he know?

Probably not, knowing Nala. Oh this was golden, the perfect opportunity he needed to hold something over her head. A growl arose in his throat and the Lioness from his pride began to back off, where as the Pride landers crowded around Nala. Ready to defend her if needed, they had faced Scars tyranny they would not deal with it again. Kalap growled and his pride positioned themselves to fight, the Pride Landers mocked their stance and Nala growled warningly making them stop.

"Go...it's all right....go." She said softly, the lionesses looked back at her before she shot a pleading look at them all. With a short nod from Sarabi they began heading home for Pride Rock, Kalaps pride trailing behind them. Nala cast a glance at her mother and Sarabi who death glared Kalap before following the two prides to keep peace

"Oh golden, my pretty little...Nala this is just rich." Kalap purred laying down, she watched him carefully, her eyes grazing over his form with disdain. Vitani yawned and rolled over in her mothers paws, burying her face in Nalas fur

,

"You stay away from her or I'll...."

"Now, now Nala. We both know I had the utmost respect for Scar....why would I harm his cub?" Kalap purred again, Nalas expression slowly morphed from shocked to horrified as she realized her secret was out...

"You......this is...."

"Simbas? I doubt it....that nose is just too narrow.....and those bangs...." He was enjoying this, this power he had over her. Nala tried her best to move despite being sore and tired from giving birth.

"Oh come now Nala, don't be foolish we both know I would never harm you..." He cooed getting up and walking over to her, Nala pulled Vitani closer to her, her small frame causing her to worry about crushing the new born cub. Kalap inched nearer to her before rolling her over, Nala growled

"And as long as you do as I say....that wont change." He hissed in her ear, Nalas ears flattened. She needed Simba

"Please come home soon." She thought frantically...

Pumba sighed as Timon came back with the crunchy time again, how many times did he have to say. Slimy was obviously the better choice?

"Slimy!" He declared as Timon sighed, what a simpleton Pumba was. Obviously crunchy was the better way to go.

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!" Back and forth they went until a snarl cut them both off, Simba looked annoyed, like he had since they left Pride Rock. A defeated look shined in his eyes as he stared down his two companions. Gulping they wandered off a few ways to eat. Simba rolled on his side, how was everyone? Kopa? Was he all right? Sitting up Simba looked up at the sky

"Father, how could this have happened?" He whispered , why was fate so cold? Just as everything seemed to be going perfect, going back to normal. This happens, the few things he holds dear are torn away from him! Simba let out a deep growl, he clawed at the earth frustrated.

"Nala...why?" He wondered sadly, the leaves around him began to swirl and flew off, towards Pride rock. Sarabi watched over the prides with disdain

How long had it been since Simba was banned? It seemed like years, Kalap was just about as tyrannical as Scar. Ever since he got there he seemed to abuse the other lionesses as badly as Scar did. She watched unnerve as Nala slept by him at night and Zira watched obviously angry at that. Kopa was seen less and less until Sarabi didn't see him anymore. Concerned she waited until Zira and Kalap were distracted to wander in the cave, Sarafina following her, always looking out to warn her when the two were coming back;

"Kopa? Kopa...." She whispered, Sarafina looked over her shoulder a few times before joining Sarabi

"Kopa darling?" She called a small whimper caught her attention, nudging Sarabi she pointed to behind some rocks, pulling them back both found Kopa, scared terrified and bleeding from a small scratch outraged Sarafina pulled him out. He hugged her and then went to Sarabi who nuzzled him, Sarafina watched the pair before crawling down the side of Pride Rock. Nala saw her mother run past her and frowned, what in the world was wrong to make her mother so angry? Then it dawned on her she had only been watching one of her cubs...

"Kopa..." She thought worriedly before she picked Vitani up in her mouth. the cub squirmed and made tiny sounds of protest as Nala carried her into the cave. There she saw Sarabi comforting her son,

"Kopa..." She whispered having put Vitani down, the little cub ran over to his mother and nuzzled her, Nala licked the small cub lovingly before Sarabi motioned to the scratched on Kopa. Nala bit back a growl, Vitani rolled around, Kopa tilted his head and sniffed her before she licked his nose, making him jump back surprised. Nala watched the moment wistfully

"Simba....I miss you." She thought sadly before looking at Sarabi, her eyes told her everything and with that Nala took off after her mother. By the time she arrived Zira and Sarafina were in a vicious fight, Nala growled and despite her less then likely chances of winning tackled Zira

"Don't you EVER touch my cub AGAIN!" She snarled angrily, Zira knocked her off, leaving a deep gash in Nalas neck and pinned her, teeth just waiting to tear into Nalas tender flesh and soft fur so she could finish her off

"Your cub? He is MY cub your bastard child is..." Zira let out a cross between a roar and a scream of pain as she felt Sarafinas claws tearing into her back and head, a long trail of blood appeared as the fur was ripped off and Sarafina attacked again, slashing Zira across the face and knocking her off of Nala, she stood over her daughter protectively

"Do not, not now, not EVER. Call my grandcub anything other then what she is...a princess." She growled darkly, Zira twitched in agony and the other prides were approaching, Sarafina helped Nala up and Kalap burst through roaring. He looked at Zira then at Nala and Sarafina furious

"Don't...Kalap don't please!" Nala begged as he lunged for her mother, the Pride landers prepared to attack when Nala threw herself in between them. Kalaps extended claws caught her instead and the two skidded to the ground. He prepared to attack again when Nala dug her claws into his fur, pushing his anger over the edge...

"Leave her alone or else." She growled, she would do it too. She would kill him if he touched her mother. Without warning he turned to the prides

"Leave us..." He ordered, they stayed. Even his pride looked hesitant now, Kalap growled, claws showing and teeth glistening

"I said GO." He yelled, the prides began to disperse. Though not without comments, cold glares and stares. Sarafina stayed and Nala looked at her, tears almost in her eyes

"Go mother....go..." She begged, Sarafina shook her head and Kalap growled at her, Sarafina growled back. Though she was outmatched, Kalap was a male. Larger stronger then she was, he could seriously harm her or kill her if he wanted too.

"Go!" Nala yelled, Sarafina looked at her daughter who only gave her a sad smile before Sarafina cast a hateful look at Kalap and slowly walked away. The last of the pride carried a moaning Zira back to Pride rock

"You want to take her punishment? I'll let you..." Kalap growled before Nala felt his claws come in contact with her head, she bit back a roar and prepared for the rest. Unbeknownst to them Zazu was watching, he had to get help! He had to go get someone!

Sarafina felt the tears drip down her cheeks as she only imagined what Kalap was doing to her daughter. Sarabi lay next to her, her head on top of hers as she tried to comfort her friend. Kopa and Vitani continued to play around, he pounced on her and she looked up at him wide eyed. He laughed softly and let her up, she just sat there and he begin playing with her tuffs of hair, he wondered where his mother was, surely she would be home soon right? As Vitani wandered over to him Kopa pressed his nose to hers, they stared at each other for a while before she yawned and nuzzled him. Kopa picked her up best as he could and dragged her over to Sarabi and Sarafina slightly, the two snuggled next to them and fell asleep.

"He might be killing her." Sarafina choked out, Sarabi winced at the idea, not only would she and Sarabi not be able to handle that, Simba would be crushed. Beyond crushed, heart broken...her son would not last if that happened and she could tell. She saw it in his eyes when he was forced to leave, Nala was his whole world...

"He wont kill her, I promise you. She will be all right..." Sarabi whispered, however when Nala did not come back home. She began to worry that promise might already be broken, another day. Nala did not come home, the Prides went out to look for her, they didn't have to search far. Nala was lying in a heap behind a bush. Blood poured from numerous wounds and the Pride landers were outraged where as the other pride was shocked. Their leader couldn't have done this! He never would have done that, could he? Two pridelanders stepped forward and lifted Nala onto their backs, the two prides traveled home for once not going at one anothers throats.

"Nala...NALA!" Sarafina cried running towards her daughter, Nalas eyes opened slightly, she cast her mother a very weak smile before they fell shut again. Sarafina felt the tears pour down her face again as the lionesses made their way to the shade of Pride Rock, Kalap and Zira would pay for this. For all of this...she promised they would. Kalap didn't miss the scene, the lioness had found Nala, good he wanted her alive. He wasn't through with her, A lioness approached him, an older cub by her side and he looked down disinterested

"What is it Nuka? I thought I told you to stay back at the..."

"I heard mom was mad." He replies, Kalap rolled his eyes, if there was one thing he had learned about females is they talked too much. They had to spread every little piece of news they got, still that didn't mean he wanted Scar and Ziras psychotic son around him! Sighing he rolled his eyes again

"She's fine, she got a bit bruised up. Go look for her and stop bothering me." He sighed as Nuka ran towards Pride Rock, Kalap mused. And to think Simba had owned all of it, had this kingdom had Nala for a mate....well now it was Kalap. SHE was Kalaps, just as things should have been. Kalap was holding on to what he had stolen with an iron paw...

"Sire, is there anything else you need?" The Lioness asked, Kalap shook his head,

"Let the others know they will arrive here soon." He said simply, she nodded and ran off. He would need all of his pride to control the Pride landers who were slowly but surely getting tired of his new order, this little stunt with Nala was pushing them past their limits. Not that he minded, toying with their minds would be fun....toying with her would be the most fun of all.

Nala was able to move around a few days later Zazu had come back out of breathe and distraught with Rafiki in tow. Nala owed the bird a thank you again, luckily the wounds were healing with little to no scarring. Though Nukas arrival did disturb her, he had this odd habit of handing around her when she least wanted it. Her mother seemed to be his favorite person to annoy, Nala lay on a rock watching Vitani and Kopa play together as she and Simba once had before she noticed a dark lion approaching her mother

"Oh no... " She thought as Nuka popped up in front of Sarafina

"Hello miss Fina!!" He said excitedly, Sarafina and Sarabi exchanged wtf expressions before he bowed to Sarafina. What in the world was wrong with this lion they would never, ever know. He kissed her paw and she yanked it back

"Nuka I have told you about..."

"Be my mate? It would work out great! And I don't even mind the fact you're old!" He piped, Sarafina slapped him out of her way and he skidded and rolled landing in a clumsy heap. She scoffed before continuing her walk, Sarabi and Nala burst out laughing before Sarabi followed her friend. Nuka sighed dreamily and Nala could only shake her head, granted he was a bit senile but he was pretty funny.

"Ouch! Kopa that was too hard!" Vitani declared as her best friend tugged her bangs. he cast her an apologetic smile and licked her head, she smiled satisfied and the two went back to their wrestling match. Nala watched them closely as Vitani slipped Kopa and flipped him last minute

"Got ya!" She declared happily, Nala felt a soft amused smile cross her features. If only Simba could see them now then he would be so proud, she could almost swear she saw Simba and herself in them more and more everyday. Maybe one day....Kopa would be her son in every sense of the word...

She shook her head slightly as she felt the coolness of the shade on her, maybe one day....one day they would be together again...

A/N Depressing much? Sorry, Happy Reading Princess Starfire *huggles lion king plushies*


	7. Danger in the Dark part 3

Summary: After the events of Scar pass over it seems peaceful, Queen Sarabi continues to raise her son and Nala is trained to be the queen of the pride rocks. Deep down Simba's worried he can't be a good king little does he know the dark secrets his loyal followers have sworn to take with them to their graves. When a rouge lion threatens the pride lands and Nala falls ill Simba must find a way to protect both his kingdom and his mate. (Sequel to Nala's story)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or things from the movies the Lion King I am a mere obsessed fan, who will forever continue to write for Nala, as she is the most epic female animal character ever made and deserves to be forever.....erm, I just own the plot of this fanfic bye bye... OKAY I am gonna work for disney and make a Nala movie! Seriously.....I am gonna work for them and make a Nala movie somehow....dang it SOMEHOW!!!

----------------------------------------

A/N -_- *sigh* Well, they burried her(The lady from cancer) and I will never seen someone else,(yes another person) again, I am having a rough time however, rest assured the delay was merely because of school not depression

Edit: I was sick, yet again hospital worthy. I have to go see specialists now, sorry about the delay yet again! EEK!!

----------------

Nuka paced back and forth until he saw Sarafina and Sarabi, scampering over to them he dropped the mouthful of flowers at the older lioness paws. Sarafina sighed as Sarabi rolled her eyes amused, Nuka never gave up! Sarafina put a paw to her head and rubbed it before looking at Nuka

"Nuka...sweetie. How can I put this, _gently_...you are an...interesting cub but.....I will not marry you, **ever**." She said flatly, Nuka just blinked a never wavering smile on his face. His mind didn't seem to process what she was saying as he kissed her paws, Sarafina yanked them back and looked at Sarabi for help. Her friends only response was to smile amused.

"You can't help you're beautiful." She said, mock exasperation in her voice, Nuka rubbed Sarafinas head and she back handed him away from her.

"One day Miss Fina I will earn your love!!" He declared dizzily, Sarafinas only response was to roll her eyes amused and walk away, she had enough to deal with without worrying about yet another male in Ziras life harassing her. Looking up at Pride Rock Sarafina wondered how her daughter was doing.

Nala rolled on her side, this was so boring! She wanted adventure, she wanted fun....she wanted Simba. _Where was he? Was he all right? Was he angry at her? He had seemed upset with her before he left, what if he hated her. What if he knew her secret and had been planning on kicking her out!_ She would deserve it if he did.

_"Stop it! Don't think like that_!" Her mind screamed, she growled when Zira appeared before her. The mark from her mother was permanent and Nala remembered Ziras face when she looked at Nalas mother, one full of contempt, anger maybe even jealousy.

"Nuka is the rightful heir, not Vitani." She said bluntly, Nala looked up annoyed

"What do you want Zira?" She hissed

"Nuka is Scars firstborn, Vitani is his second...therefor you don't have a leg to stand on, as soon as Kalap is tired of you...and he will, get tired of you. You and your precious family will be tossed out or executed." She snapped, Nala felt the rage in her blood boil over again, how dare she threaten her! Her mother, her cubs, this was HER home and Zira was a trespasser on HER lands.

"You do remember what happened last time you threatened me don't you? Should we repeat history?" Nala growled darkly, Zira growled but stepped back knowingly, Nala may have been weak at the moment but she was far from down and out.

"Just remember Nala, I'm always watching..." She snarled before walking out the cave, Nala growled before laying back down, she omfped when she felt two cubs land on her

"Got cha!" Vitani and Kopa declared proudly at the same time, Nala let out an amused chuckle as the cubs rolled off her and began wrestling, Vitani pinned Kalap down only to have him flip her off and pin her

"Hah!" He smiled, Vitani pushed him off a pout on her face, Nala shook her head amused

"I've trained him longer you'll get better." She assured her, Vitani looked at her mother with admiration and love before Kopa bit her bangs and begin tugging them, Vitani whimpered and he looked at her apologetically before licking her head. Nala sighed

_"Perfect, they are perfect..." _She thought, if only Simba were here to witness these little moments between them, a sad expression came over face and she shook it off when Kalap walked in, the cubs instantly back down and ran behind Nala though Vitani managed a growl before she did so.

"She is truly your daughter." He mused as Nala glared. Kalap smiled back at her before laying down next to her, she sat still knowing if she moved that would start another fight and her injuries hadn't healed from the last ones.

"Vitani....let go." Kalap growled, Nala raised an eyebrow before

looking back and realizing the cub was chewing on Kalaps tail, sighing she motioned for Kalap to tug her off. He managed too though not before a few hairs of Kalaps tail slid off too, the older lion growled in annoyance and Vitani spat them out proudly.

"If you touch her..." Nala started seeing the rage in Kalaps eyes, he scoffed before looking at her annoyed, a cold smirk came over his face and he stood up

"Kids go play, mommy and I need some....alone time." He said calmly, Nala felt something run up her spine as she watched the cubs shake their heads no, Kalap frowned and Kopa growled. He struck into a defense motion and Vitani mimicked it ready for battle, Nala watched them worriedly

"Go find your grandmothers." She said finally, they both looked at her surprised before nodding, with one last glare they both trotted out. Kopa cast a worried look at his mother when he saw Kalap sit by her before running out after Vitani.

"Lets go explore!" He opted, she nodded and the two began running off, tacking turns the two played their makeshift game of follow the leader until they found themselves in a field, Pride rock was barely in sight

"I wonder where dad is..." Kopa sighed looking around at the vast land before them

"You talk about him a lot. How come he isn't here?" Vitani asked as Kopas face saddened

"He disappeared after my "real" dad came along..." Kopa said disgusted, Vitani looked over her shoulder before nuzzling Kopa, he blinked surprised before nuzzling her back

"Don't worry Kopa, I wont go anywhere." She said reassuringly

"We'll be together forever." He thought happily and maybe one day, Simba would come back too, maybe Kopa could convince him! If he could find him, looking down at Vitani he contemplated how dangerous the mission he was going on could be. If she got hurt he would never forgive himself.

"Children, cubs, get back to pride rock!!" Zazu huffed as both cubs looked at him surprised

"There hyenas in the Pride Lands! Headed straight here!" Zazu gasped, both cubs looked at each other before Kopa nudged Vitani back towards home

"Kopa what about...." He couldn't stay here, Hyenas were bad his mother had told him the stories about how they tried to kill her and Simba.

"Come on Tani, we gotta go!" He urged before she began following him as they made a dash through the grass, Zazu flew over head back to the Pride Lands sounding the alarm. Kopa stopped suddenly and pulled Vitani down covering her body with his own

"What's going..."

"Shh, be quiet." Kopa whispered, the grass moved around them

"I'm telling you her bastard cubs were out here alone, all we gotta do is rip apart the little furballs then, I'll handle the princess myself." Shenzi growled as her pack of hyenas walked through the tall grass headed for Pride Rock

"Isn't Nala the Queen?" Banzi asked before a sharp slap from Shenzi shut him up

"Whatever, I'm going to use her pelt as floor rug." She growled before howling, the troops began rushing for Pride Rock. Shenzi crackled before the wind began to blow growling she turned around, someone was here. A lion, she hated lions...

"Got cha!" She hissed jumping on a pile, no it was empty, she began ripping up the grass around her and Kopa pressed himself and Vitani further into the earth in hopes she wouldn't see them. When he heard her foot steps he got off of Vitani

"Run!" He whispered, the two took off just as Shenzi jumped where they had been seconds before, with a snarl the head Hyena howled again Banzi and Ed came running back

"We already attacked..."

"Find the cubs they're out here!" She barked before heading towards Pride Rock. Banzi and Ed took off after Kopa and Vitani

"Run Vitani! Run!!" Kopa yelled as they headed away from their home, Banzi and Ed snapping on their heels. Kopa looked back and nudged Vitani forward, they had to keep going!

"Come back here we just want a royal meal!" Banzi called crackling as the cubs continued to run, they rolled down a hill and lost their footing for a moment before Kopa took off running again, he skidded to a halt when he heard Vitani screaming. Looking back he gasped as he realized she couldn't move and the hyenas were moving towards her!

"Vitani!!" Kopa thought panicked before running back towards her, he yanked her on to his back and began running fast as he could. The hyenas were gaining on them now!

"Momma! Daddy!! Help!" Kopa yelled, there was no way out!

----------

Nala bit down on a hyenas throat as she looked around panicked, the screams of hyenas and roars of lionesses only adding to her fear, Nuka lay shivering behind her, she had barely managed to protect him from the hordes of hyenas and honestly she wasn't in the right body to fight.

"Kopa! Vitani? Kopa, Vitani where are you?" Nala screamed over the noise, Zazu flew in panting, claws on his body telling her he had barely avoided becoming the next meal

"Oh Zazu..." She whimpered

"Nala! Vitani and Kopa were out of the Pride Lands, the hyenas were headed here and I told them to run!" He tried to explain, Nalas eyes widened and she started running,

"Mother? Sarabi? Lionesses attack!" She ordered as her pride charged the hyenas again, it seemed every time they struck one down five more came to fill in their place.

"Looking for someone Nala?" Shenzi asked stepping forward, Nala growled darkly, how dare that pathetic creature resurface after everything she had done. After everything she put Nala through...

"Where are they?" Nala growled, Shenzi cast her a knowing smirk and Nala roared before she attacked her, the two became engaged in a vicious fight. Nalas face took on a pained tone when Shenzi ripped part of her fur out and drew her claws across Shenzis face.

"These our MY Pride Lands." Shenzi hissed, a crazed look came over her as she charged Nala again her mouth aimed for her throat as they had attacked Simba, a rock fell and knocked Shenzi off course.

"Leave her be! I protected her when she was young I will do it now!" Zazu declared flying down, Shenzi sat up and growled, Nala lay on her side dazed before she saw the hyena lunge for the bird.

"Zazu!" Nala cried frantically before the Hyena tackled the bird, feathers flew and Nala attacked, her claws sunk into the queen hyenas body before her teeth bit down on her neck, with a twist of the head she yanked a good amount of flesh off. The hyena yelled as blood spilled and Nala backed away, moving her aside Nala picked up frail and fragile Zazu

"Oh Zazu, Zazu no..." Nala whimpered, the birds feathers were torn or ripped out and his normally white body was stained red, he blinked at Nala painfully and she felt tears swell up in her eyes. Lifting him on her back she looked at the Prides still battling

"Nala....I told....your mothers..." The bird whispered

"Do what you must! Get them out of our Pride Lands!" She ordered to the other lioneses around her before looking left and right frantically. She had to find Rafiki or Simba, her body was worn out. She carried herself as far as possible before letting out a loud roar, she let out another and another.

"Please one of you...come." She thought before looking back at Zazu his breathing was slow and she roared again, a loud screech let her know Rafiki had arrived. The chaos behind her made her frantic

"Nala, oh my dear Nala what has happened?" Rafiki asked as he took the bird from her

"Please don't let him die." She begged before running off, she had to get to her cubs!

Kopa panicked as he slammed into a dead end, the rocks were too high for him to climb with Vitani but he couldn't leave her! Turning around he gasped as Banzi and Ed made their way towards him

"Come on princey..." Banzi cooed, Kopa pushed himself and Vitani against the wall

"Kopa....Kopa run!" Vitani pleaded, Kopa shook his head and stood firm, he couldn't leave Vitani! Gulping Kopa prepared for the Hyenas to charge them, he held his eyes shut and opened them surprised when he heard the hyenas howling in pain. Sarabi and Sarafina were attacking them brutally despite large wounds to both their bodies, Sarafina attacked Banzi while Sarabi went at Ed. Eventually the remaining two hyenas fled, Sarafina and Sarabi looked at each other breathing heavily before Kopa ran to both and nuzzled them.

"You saved us." He purred both nodded before Sarafina looked at Vitani concerned

"Vitani?" She asked worriedly, the cub limped her way over and Sarafina walked over to her slowly. Picking her up Sarafina tossed her on her back before the four headed back towards the Pride Lands,

"Mom look it's mom!" Kopa called, pointing at Nalas barely visible form as she ran towards the four, sighing with relief once she saw the cubs Nala looked at her mother and Sarabi worriedly

"Oh mother." She nuzzled her and then Sarabi in turn before doing the same to the cubs, walking in between them Nala helped the old Queen and Sarafina back to the Pride Lands. Taking the cubs she carried them up the cave, no sooner had she put them down then she felt a sharp blow to the face, she slammed into the wall

"Where were you? Do you have any idea how close we came to loosing?" Kalap growled, Nala felt the pounding in her skull and barely heard his ranting. Kopa gasped and slipped out, running down the side he bumped into Sarafina and Sarabi

"He's hurting my mom!" Kalap cried, Sarabi and Sarafina exchanged a look, this had to be stopped.

"Stay here." They commanded before talking off together, though aching and tired they needed to get to Simba,

"Sarafina you need to rest." Sarabi panted, Sarafina shook her head firmly

"No, I'm coming to help you. Together forever, remember?" She reminded her of one of the many promises they made each other as cubs. Sarabi cast her an affectionate smile and nodded before focusing on their run,

"Oi! HEY HEY HEY!" They skidded to a halt as Timone and Pumba came running up to them,

"The crazy uncle just told us! What happened? Was it like the mob!?" Timone asked, Sarafina and Sarabi exchanged a look of what the hell? Before Pumba noticed their injures

"Your majesties!" He said surprised, Sarafina shook her head

"We need to see Simba, now!" She told them urgently

A/N Cutting it off here, all i can say is....sheesh don't piss Nala off. Reviews would be lovely, R/R Happy Reading Princess Starfire!

*huggles Zazu!* ;_;


	8. Rise of a king and a mothers legacy

Summary: After the events of Scar pass over it seems peaceful, Queen Sarabi continues to raise her son and Nala is trained to be the queen of the pride rocks. Deep down Simba's worried he can't be a good king little does he know the dark secrets his loyal followers have sworn to take with them to their graves. When a rouge lion threatens the pride lands and Nala falls ill Simba must find a way to protect both his kingdom and his mate. (Sequel to Nala's story)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or things from the movies the Lion King I am a mere obsessed fan.

------------------------------------------------

A/N Sickness, blame my illness. I have to go see specialists and what not now so yeah sorry about the lack of updates and THANKS for the reviews!!!!!

-----------------------

Timon and Pumba exchanged a confused look before Sarafina sighed exasperated.

"Don't you UNDERSTAND? Nala could be killed get us to Simba NOW!" She nearly screamed as they both jumped before Pumba took off with Timon, Sarabi nuzzled Sarafina in an attempt to keep her calm as they waited for Simba to come back.

"Sarabi if he kills her, I wont survive." Sarafina whimpered as Sarabi comforted her friend, laying down the two rested side by side as Simba ran up to there.

"Mother, Sarafina!" He called worriedly as he approached the injured lionesses, Sarafina cast him an affectionate smile as Sarabi looked at her son lovingly and tiredly.

"Simba...you have to go back, Nala needs you." She said slowly, Simba looked at them confused before a hurt expression crossed his face at the mention of his ex mate.

"She doesn't need me, what happened to you two?" He asked licking Sarabis head, he nuzzled Sarafina attempting to comfort them to an extent as Sarafina sighed.

"Simba...so much happened while you were gone and you must forgive us for keeping the events from you." She started, her voice barely above a whisper. Simba stared at her confused before Sarabi looked at her son sadly, Sarafina sighed before she began to tell Simba all that had happened. The former king of Pride rock barely restrained his temper as she went over the events, he touched HIS mate? HIS best friend? HIS princess turned queen?

"How dare he....I should have ripped him apart!" Simba thought angrily as Sarafina continued to tell Nalas story, Simba felt his anger turn to guilt. Had he really been that bad of a mate to Nala that she felt she couldn't talk to him? His head began to drop in shame when Sarafina got to the most recent of events

"She what?" Simba asked shocked as Sarafina blinked

"She was with cub." She replied as Simba stepped back, Nala? His Nala was pregnant with Scars cub? Of all the...twisted and ironic things in the world that could happen! Why his poor Nala? Scar had a mate! Why did he chose Nala to tear apart, to dishonor and disgrace like that? And how could Kalap LET HIM! Simba wondered angrily before looking off towards Pride Rock

"Simba... you have to go back to her." Sarabi said finally standing up, she was still a queen and she would act as such. Simba nuzzled her and helped Sarafina up, nuzzling her as well before he headed off, Timon and Pumba who had been sitting silently exchanged a worried glance as they looked at Sarafina and Sarabi.

"Will you two be okay?" Timon inquired, sincere concern in his tone as the elder lionesses nodded before taking off after Simba, Timon and Pumba running by their sides...

----

Nala felt what she swore was her skull exploding as she slammed into the side of Pride rock again, Kalap had been relentless in his ranting. Despite the fact Nala had repeatedly tried to explain over and over to him about her absence.

"And I was so nice to you during our time together." He added annoyed pacing back and forth, Nala shook her head slightly and tried to reason with him again.

"Kalap....you're...just....mad. Don't be so...rash." She advised groggily, where was her pride? Probably trying to rip Kalaps apart again. For once Nala wished Zira would come in as she normally did, ranting and raving. At least that would keep Kalap off her for a few moments.

"You know I don't enjoy these types of things." Kalap added innocently as Nala scoffed, he was a homicidal psychotic lion. Kalap tilted her head upwards before rolling his eyes and he began to walk away before Nalas voice stopped him.

"What was that my pet?" He asked simply as Nala struggled to get to her feet, she closed her eyes for a few moments and briefly imagined those short but sweet memories with Simba before she glared at Kalap.

"I said you're crazy and a coward and Simba, was a better ruler then you will ever be." She repeated slowly, though more for her sake then his. Kalap growled, did she want him to beat her to death? Maybe he had dealt one too many blows to her head, either way Nala was angering him.

"I think...you need to lie down Nala." He growled as she stared at him

"I only do that for Simba." She growled back, the skies were beginning to darken and now Nala wondered if the weather was affected by the mood of the pride.

"It always seems to be fitting." She thought bitterly as Kalap approached her, she looked around. She could leap off the cliff perhaps, it was a bit of a fall but maybe she would live, she could try to run up the edge away from him....if her body wasn't so sore.

"Nala really, I think I need to remind you of your place again..." Kopa growled before lunging at her claws extended, Nala flattened her ears and prepared for the pain to fill her body before she heard a loud roar and opened one eye. Kalap lay on his side, the wind knocked out of him and Simba stood over him growling

"Simba...Simba!" Nala said happily sitting up before Kalap growled, both prides had assembled at the bottom of Pride Rock now and Sarabi and Sarafina were among them along with Zira and the cubs, much to Ziras disdain Nuka had run over to Sarafina and nuzzled her before laying down by her.

Nala blinked, what was he doing back? Not that she was complaining, Simba struck Kalap across the face opened clawed and the lion roared in pain. Nala flattened her ears when she saw Kalap attack Simba again, the two were beyond brutal this time.

"How could you do that?" Simba growled darkly as Kalap blinked confused backing up before a knowing smirk came over his face

"Oh that? Well you see I just sort of....walked away." He said calmly before Simba lunged for him again tackling him to the ground, he tore at Kalaps mane furiously, brutally slashing at him with his claws. He couldn't take out his anger on Scar, Kalap would simply have to do. Kalap managed to flip him and Simba was sent flying, he dug his claws into the ground to keep from going over the edge, he turned and locked eyes with Nala who looked half way relieved and half way terrified. What had Kalap been DOING to his mate?

"She needed a little discipline...she still needs some." Kalap snarled walking towards Nala, she sat up backing away and Simba attacked Kalap before he could move any closer, Nala moved out of their way as the two continued to brutally assault each other with their claws and teeth. Nala whimpered when Kalap slapped Simba to the ground, resulting in Simbas head slamming on to it. Kalap turned from him, his attention on Nala as she fled down the side of Pride Rock. Kalap tackled her and the two landed at the bottom harshly, he prepared to strike when a gold and red blur knocked him over again. The Prides gasped as the male lions began savagely attacking each other for what Nala counted as the millionth time. The Prides stood silent as the leaders separated, each breathing heavily. Manes soaked with blood and sweat

"Why...so...angry Simba? She thought you were dead and you certainly didn't come running in to save her." Kalap spat as Nalas eyes widened horrified, gasps came from some of the pride landers. Simba felt the shame from before come back, he SHOULD have protected Nala, instead he was living a care free life in the jungle. Never sparing more then a thought or two to his old home and Pride.

"Well let it be known, your precious queen has a cub by Scar. Your mate is nothing other then your uncles whore." Kalap growled as the gasps grew louder, Zira looked at Nala who could only avoid Simbas gaze. The older lioness felt satisfaction swell up in her heart before a thud caught her attention. Simba had struck Kalap down, hard. The orange lion backed up and allowed his opponent to get back up before the two circled each other, a moment passed and they attacked again. Nala turned her head not wanting to see a repeat when she heard the painful roar a few minutes later, she turned slowly and gasped. Simba was standing over a moaning Kalap, his blood pouring from a large wound on the ground. The prides looked at one another, would Simba kill Kalap?

"Simba...don't..." Nala said suddenly, quiet as it was the lion seemed to hear her because he gave her a confused look and she backed up as if intimidated before looking at him pleadingly, he growled and stepped off Kalap

"Get out of MY Pride lands..." He hissed before the prides began to whisper, Simba had defeated Kalap! What did that mean now? Would Kalaps pride be banished forever? Zira looked at her mates state angrily and at Nala, that....that she couldn't even THINK of a word to describe the pathetic creature in front of her. Without thinking she ran, growling claws ready and attacked Nala, only to be pulled off by one of her own.

"Enough! She's harmed enough already!" The lionesses exclaimed standing in front of the surprised Nala, Simba growled at Zira who growled back before two more lionesses moved in front of Nala along with the first, Zira looked at them angrily.

"The fight is over...let it go." The first advised as Zira continued to stare hatefully at the lionesses before Simba stood next to them, glaring at Zira daring her to go after Nala again, she returned his hateful stare but backed up a step or two.

"Fine...those who want to stay can stay....but they will perish because I will be back Simba someday and I will reclaim my throne and get revenge." She warned as he growled darkly, there was little to debate and ultimately only half of Zira and Kalaps pride left with them, the other half chose to stay loyally with Nala and Simba. Sighing Nala tried to stand when a whimper caught her attention, Nuka was still there much to her surprise and her cubs were surrounding Sarabi and Sarafina.

"....Mother?" Nala called softly walking over to her along with Simba who laid down in front of Sarabi, both lionesses were breathing slowly and Nuka lay his head on top of Sarafinas.

_**Don't say Goodbye, there's still so much for us to do. **_

"Mother? Sarabi?" Nala asked hopefully as Sarabi opened her eyes to look at her

"You, are going to have to do this...on your own now. Our time here, is over." She said softly as Nala shook her head mournfully and Kopa ran over to nuzzle Sarabi while Vitani resided on Sarafins head, tears streaming down her face as she nuzzled her, casting a confused look at Simba once in a while.

_**Remember all that we've been through? How can you say, that there's me without you? My comfort my friend, together till the end. Remember all the times we got to share, all the dreams that came true, the tears we fought through. Don't let the memories slip away... **_

"Your majesties..." A soft voice interrupted, Nala looked up to see Rafiki carrying Zazu, Simba looked at the bird sadly before nuzzling him as Rafiki laid him by Sarafina and Sarabi. Pumba and Timon stood by silently, both with sincere faces.

"Nala, I am so proud of you and I know your father is too." Sarafina whispered as Nala blinked back hot tears, Sarabi lifted her head for Simba to nuzzle again

_**Don't say goodbye, cause I can't stand the thought, **_

_**Don't say goodbye. I don't want to go on, if you're not by side and part of my life. I need to hear your voice and feel you next to me. **_

"He lives in you, he has always...lived in you." She said softly, Simba looked at her surprised

"I love you mother." He admitted his tone equally soft as she smiled before leaning her head next to Sarafinas. Nukas face took on a sad tone and Sarafina lifted her head just enough to lick his cheek affectionately. The lion blushed and she leaned her head on Sarabis

_**We have one chance, one life to live. You've said goodbye, I now know it's... **_

"Take care of each other.....Kopa, Vitani...be good. And Zazu...thank you..." Sarafina added quietly before her eyes fell shut, Nala nudged her face with her own

"Mother? Mother?" She called as tears trickled down Nuka, Vitani and Kopas faces, Nala shook her head slowly with disbelief, not her mother, Not Sarabi! The two lionesses that had stood by her, Simba nuzzled her as the Prides let out mourn filled roars, the old queen and her friend...were dead. They had watched a king rise only to have two of their greatest leaders fall...a bitter sweet ending to a less then sweet day, the sun was setting and Nala watched it through her tears

"Goodbye, Sarabi and goodbye...mother." She whispered...

_**The end.**_

A/N End of the story? HECK no, end of the wonderous Sarabi/Sarafina legacy? YES, sadly, sadly....it is!!! *grabs her Sarafina and Sarabi plushies and begans sobbing* Reviews are lovely PS: The lyrics are my own and no those aren't all of them, just some of the song...

Happy Reading Princess Starfire.


	9. A mothers tears

Summary: After the events of Scar pass over it seems peaceful, Queen Sarabi continues to raise her son and Nala is trained to be the queen of the pride rocks. Deep down Simba's worried he can't be a good king little does he know the dark secrets his loyal followers have sworn to take with them to their graves. When a rouge lion threatens the pride lands and Nala falls ill Simba must find a way to protect both his kingdom and his mate. (Sequel to Nala's story)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or things from the movies the Lion King I am a mere obsessed fan.

A/N We finally moved into our new house and my birthday was yesterday!!

(edit: This chapter is part 2 so kind of short

-------------------------------

Nuka whimpered nuzzling Sarafinas face, the lionesses expression was peaceful. Nala watched the young male continue to sniffle and weep quietly for their loss, moving away from Simba for the moment who embraced Kopa Nala nuzzled Nuka.

"I'm sorry Nala..." He said sincerely a she rubbed her head along his tenderly and nodded, her own tears burning her eyes as she tried to comprehend the hole that had been ripped into her heart.

"I know Nuka....I know." She whispered, the Prides head were still bowed and stayed that way for a few moments when one lioness head shot up

"What's going on?" A lionesses as they heard a roar in a distance, Simba growled darkly as Zira appeared her pride behind her, did she never stop? Nuka whimpered and Nala growled dangerously

"Attack!!!" Zira screamed as the pride began charging, without waiting for orders Simbas pride met them head on, what had once been one pride was now divided in another bloody battle. Nala couldn't think straight until the wind was knocked out of her, she landed with a thud as a lioness tried to pin her, angrily Nala flipped her off before getting snarling.

Simba was battling several at a time and somewhere amongst the chaos Zira was slowly inching her way towards the cubs when Kopa clawed her across the eye, she roared and he began running with Vitani. Zira chased them angrily

"Little brats get back here!" She snapped, the cubs continued to run as fast as they could slipping through rocks and other low cracks to get away from the mad former queen chasing them, Kopa felt his energy draining. Zira roared frustrated before she swiped and hit the cubs hind legs, he and Vitani were sent flying she she slammed into a rock head first. Kopa gasped horrified

"Tani....Vitani....Tani!!!" He cried shaking her as he watched Zira begin approaching her her he tried to wake her again, Kopa grabbed her in his teeth and dragged her behind a rock hoping to hide from Zira, he hoped his mom came soon, what was he gonna do? Kopa licked Vitanis cheek again

"Tani come on wake up!" He whispered, Zira was getting closer to them and he knew his time was running out, he looked around hoping to find some landmark of a sorts to give him an idea of where they were. He sighed sadly before he felt his young heart trip in half, bending down he nuzzled Vitani

"I'll come back for you Tani, I promise." He whispered to her limp form before he dashed away, Zira debated chasing her son before shaking her head, she had Vitani and she could already tell. She would be a fine warrior, she would make sure Nala suffered as she had suffered...

"Oh, Nala...you will cry, as you have never cried before..." Zira chuckled darkly before picking up Vitani in her mouth and carrying her home, her pride would figure out soon enough she had what she wanted and retreat, those who could retreat anyway....

-------

Nala was frantic, how could she neglect them so badly? Where were her cubs? The battle had ended shortly and several from Ziras pride were injured. But where were Vitani and Kopa? Simba ran with Nala as they tried to find the cubs. Her mind was running with her. What if they had gotten hurt, or lost? What if they were stuck somewhere screaming for her to come help them! She forced her aching body to move faster, she needed to get to her cubs! Nala followed their scent until she gasped, horrified she sniffed a blood covered rock, no this couldn't be happening...not to her, not to her offspring, after everything they had been through together...

"No...Oh no...no my baby." She whimpered as Simba nuzzled her before she slowly slid to the ground sniffling, within seconds she was full out sobbing in pure anguish. Simba looked around, in hope maybe one of the cubs would come back before he laid next to her in an attempt to comfort her. Nala was becoming hysterical as she stood up she began clawing at the rock as if she were trying to move it and Simba gently pushed her off of it

"Come on Nala, we have to go back." He said quietly as she shook her head

"No...my cubs, no they have to be here." She said shaking her head as Simba just continued pushing her, before she jumped away from him, these were her cubs! She had to find them, Nala began calling them frantically again as she looked under every rock leaf and twig she could find, she ran into caves and cracks, hoping. Praying that by some miracle she could find them again, she dropped her head sadly as she continued to cry again when Simba pulled her gently, hoping to get her away from the scene...

"Come on, come on." He said finally managing to pull her away as they walked home together. The news devasted the pride almost as much as the young queen. The loss of two brilliant figures and now the only heirs were dead....what were they do except start over? And so they did, the old queen and her friend were put together so they could rest in peace, Nala lead her pride in hunting and Simba was king again, however this did not ease the ache the pride felt, nor did it help the relationship between their king and queen.

"Queen Nala?" A lioness Nala remembered saying her name was Sheza called, Nala looked up at her blankly

"I said did you wish to eat here or in cave?" She repeated Nala looked over the food, fresh rich zebra meat before shaking her head

"I'm not in the mood, give me portion to whoever needs it most." She replied quietly, Sheza looked at her sympathetically before nodding and walking away. Nala watched her go before sitting up and walking away from the Pride Lands and away from the memories, her ears perked up when she realized someone or something was following her.

Angrily she lowered herself before she lunged and tackled Simba to the ground growling, he blinked shocked and she gaped slightly before getting off him

"Simba, I'm so sorry I thought you were..."

"I was worried for you, so i followed you." He admitted cutting her off, before she turned her head to the side and began walking again, he followed her until she sat down on a hill, Simba sat next to her as they looked at the stars. For a moment Nala blinked for a split moment as the image of her mother, Sarabi, Mufasa and her father all together again appeared then vanished shaking her head she looked at Simba who stared back

"...Did you just see what..." She nodded and they stared again before a small sad smile came over her face

"They're all together now." She said quietly before Simba timidly ran his head along hers much to her surprise

"And now we're together." He replied

_Goodbyes the saddest word I'll ever hear _

_Goodbyes the last time I will hold you near _

_Some day you'll say those words and I will cry _

_It'll break my heart you to hear you say goodbye _

_Till we meet again, until then....goodbye. _

A/N......*SOB* Happy....*sniffle* Reading....*sob*....Princess....Starfire!!


	10. Kiara and Kopa?

Summary: After the events of Scar pass over it seems peaceful, Queen Sarabi continues to raise her son and Nala is trained to be the queen of the pride rocks. Deep down Simba's worried he can't be a good king little does he know the dark secrets his loyal followers have sworn to take with them to their graves. When a rouge lion threatens the pride lands and Nala falls ill Simba must find a way to protect both his kingdom and his mate. (Sequel to Nala's story)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or things from the movies the Lion King I am a mere obsessed fan

A/N I AM HORRIBLE!!! I got so sick, ER had to come out and my weeks have been hellish but UGH i thought i had posted this chapter I am so sorry everyone!!!

----------------------------------------------------

Nala had improved over the past few months, she had given birth to a second cub and to Simbas relief been just as loving towards her as she had Kopa when they found him, the lion king shook his mane. No one spoke about Kopa or Vitani...or his mothers, not just for Nalas sake but for all their sakes. It was a wound that everyone silently agreed didn't need to be opened.

"Okay Okay can I go now please?" Kiara chimed at her father, he scoffed amused before he watched Nala glide her way over to them and sit by him, she had grown to be more regal he decided, in the past few months she was calmer, quieter and firmer in her manner. In an odd way it was as if she became a full time mother.

"Mind your father Kiara." She said calmly while showing a hint of amusement with her youngest daughter, Kiara giggled a reply and Simba sighed finally relenting and letting her run off on her own. As he called her a warning Nala let out a slight chuckle confusing him.

"What?" He asked almost feeling ready to whine, he was just looking out for their cub, she didn't have to mock him on top of everything else.

"She's just like you were when you were young." She replies nuzzling him as Simba smiled before a horrible thought came to mind. She WAS just like him! He had been wild and reckless and so many other things..

"Exactly! You remember all the trouble we got ourselves in?" He asked as Nala rolled her eyes before playfully pinning him to the ground

"You mean all the trouble YOU got us in..." She corrected him before nuzzling him earning a soft purr and affectionate smile from her mate, Nala shook her head amused. He worried too much

"She'll be fine." She added before getting off him and walking into the cave, she moved towards the back and stopped as she stared at where she and Simba usually laid. Nala sighed as laughter filled her ears, images played out in front of her, her cubs rolling around

"Mommy I did it!" Nala shook her head she could swear she heard Vitani talking to her, the images and sounds disappeared and she sighed again. It was over and done with she had a daughter...a lovely daughter no. Laying down she twisted in her sleep before a loud roar woke her up some time later, Nalas head shot up.

"What, what!?" She asked as Zazu flew in

"Kiara, in the outlands!" He explained before Nala jumped up and ran out the cave. She beat most of the lionesses to meeting Simba and the royal couple took off after their daughter. Simba arrived a few moments early and the other lionesses followed by Nala arrived just seconds later.

"Nala..." She glared at the lioness in front of her, how dare this evil, foul disgusting creature show her face in their land again after everything she had done!

"Zira." She ground out hatefully, Nala dug her claws into the earth when she blinked surprised at the cub being pushed towards Simba, he looked like....like...

"Kopa?" She whispered shocked before she shook her head, of course not...her Kopa would be bigger, older by now. And he didn't have green eyes either, still as she knew he would her mate allowed the cub to live and the prides headed back home. Though Nala didn't miss the look Zira gave her cub...if that lionesses did anything to hurt Kiara, Nala would rip her apart limb by limb.

"Simba?" She asked softly looking back at her mate and daughter, though her tone and face was even deep down she was furious, how could her daughter have run off like that? Putting herself in harms way! Maybe Simba had been right to worry about Kiara after all. Taking another look at her cub she sighed, her mother must have been worried sick about her when she ran off. A nod from Simba let her know he was handling this one alone and she nodded before walking off catching up to the other pride members

"The nerve of that she witch!" One snapped as they walked

"Offering her son like that, a true heartless monster if i ever saw one!" Another spoke up, Nala kept silent through out the conversation, that cub had looked so much like her son, like her precious Kopa...they had never found bodies. That drove her insane, not having any proof of what had happened to them, picking up her pace she felt the need to stretch her limbs. The queen began running, away from her pride and away from Pride rock she just...needed time alone.

"Naka! Naka wait!" She rolled her eyes, how many times did she have to tell her name to these buffoons? Turning around she came face to face with Timon and Pumba, who were out of breath and panting.

"What? And for the billionth time it's NALA...NA....LA!!!" She repeated for them as Timon nodded

"Right, Nilla..." She sighed exasperated

"Any who, Simba was all worried about you and..." Nala was staring him down and Timon didn't like that too much, he backed up and hid behind Pumba who could only look at the Queen and bow

"Your MAJESTY! We your humble servants have come on the request of your ....hello?" They looked around, Nala was gone. She increased her pace, why were they so weird? She wondered until she slowed herself to a walk.

_"When did life become such a tragedy?" _She wondered before she laid down, moving on was such a difficult thing to do. Instantly she felt tears coming to her eyes and she shook them away, there was no sense in crying. Crying did not bring back the ones you love...

"Nala....?" Zazu called softly, Nala turned her head back to see him. How many times did someone call her name today, well if you could count the Nika and Naka and what ever else the two idiots decided to call her. Nala frowned for a moment, all right that was mean, they weren't idiots....just not very bright.

"I'm fine Zazu." She replied with a sigh as the bird landed on her shoulder, she had been thankful he hadn't passed away that fateful day or she was sure she would have lost her sanity.

"It's a beautiful night..." Zazu commented as she stared up at the sky, she wasn't sure if she hated starry nights or adored them or both. She wasn't quite sure of anything anymore..

"Zazu....why'd she come after me that day?" Nala asked quietly, Zazu looked at her surprised before sighing, he missed his old friends. He adored their children but when one losses all his close friends, he begins to grow lonely

"....She was your mother, all mothers protect their children." He replied finally, Nala turned away not wishing to discuss anything further before Zazu turned to find Simba sitting a few yards away, obviously relieved to see his mate safe and sound. Zazu cleared his throat and Nala looked back before sitting up,

"Zazu..." Simba trailed off at seeing the expression on Nalas face when he walked over, the older bird nodded and flew off before anymore could be said.

"Kiara is all right, she wasn't hurt playing with Kovu." Simba explained finally as Nala looked at him, even the NAME was similar! Was the circle punishing her for being a negligent mother or something?

"She needs to be grounded for a day or two..." Nala replied finally as Simba cast her a surprised look

"A day or two?" He repeated stunned

"We weren't punished..." She pointed out as he made an O expression before nodding though he had planned on it being a bit longer his mate had a valid point. He looked up at the stars, the words his father had told him seemed to echo in the silence between them. Simba watched Nala put of the corner of his eye, it seemed they had drifted apart, he debated several times telling her why he had taken so long to return the second time..

"But she would never forgive me for that....maybe she never forgave me." He thought as his queen continued to stare at the sky questioningly, if kings went there did Queens to? What about none royal ones, what happened to them?

"Nala...is everything all right?" Simba asked concerned as she just nodded her head, he didn't press the issue. Honestly he wasn't quite sure what he would say, so much had changed.

_Momma whispered softly, time will ease your pain,_

_Life's about changing nothing ever stays the same _

_and she said..._

_How can I help you to say goodbye?_

_It's okay to hurt, and it's okay to cry._

_Come let me hold you and I will try,_

_How can I help you to say goodbye?_

Nala turned around, they needed to get back to their cub, the walk home seemed to go on forever when the king and queen arrived the young princess was already asleep in the cave, Nala sat by her and pulled her closer to her fur before she flattened her ears and closed her eyes. Simba sat down next to them and drifted off into a restless sleep.

The next day the young princess sat in the cave bored stiff as her mother watched from the opening, Simba had been out scouting with the other lionesses and Nala was left to baby sit the cub alone.

"Mom can't I at least go to the watering hole?" She asked in a clearly trying to charm her mother into easing up on the punishment, Nala just gave her a look that clearly said she wasn't falling for it before Kiara sighed.

"You know how worried we were?" Nala asked her as the cub looked at her normally calm and even faced mother, she had seemed almost as frantic as the cubs father when they got home. Walking over to her mother Kiara nuzzled her

"I'm sorry mom." She said softly as Nala nodded and nuzzled her back. The two went to sleep together and over the next few days Nala watched her daughter play in the fields, joining her occasionally. Her moods improved as time went on though she still had her days. Rafiki stopped in often to make sure her nightmares were fading or becoming less stressful. Nala had found at night her head haunted her with images of her "could have been" family but some days...the torment almost seemed non existent...almost...

A/N Short I know I'll try to update by the weekend, Happy Reading Princess Starfire!! PS: The song is by REBA!! How can I help you to say goodbye?


	11. Simba and Nala

Summary: After the events of Scar pass over it seems peaceful, Queen Sarabi continues to raise her son and Nala is trained to be the queen of the pride rocks. Deep down Simba's worried he can't be a good king little does he know the dark secrets his loyal followers have sworn to take with them to their graves. When a rouge lion threatens the pride lands and Nala falls ill Simba must find a way to protect both his kingdom and his mate. (Sequel to Nala's story)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or things from the movies the Lion King I am a mere obsessed fan

---------------------------------------------

A/N you wouldnt believe me if i told you....

--------------------------------

Kiara was beautiful, Nala always recived compliments on her daughter. Though they were accompanined by compliments to her as well she couldn't help but feel a bit, neglected. It had been months since Simba even ackolwdeged her. Longer but she had started keeping track at random she decided finally....

"...Maybe he's still disgusted." She thought finally leaping off the rocks and the ground gracefully, making her way over to the watering hole she stared at her reflection. Her fur was a bit paler due to her being in the cave for so long during her recovery and her eyes were a solid blue. She was goregous...but used, old thrown away. Her ears flatten as the words ran through her mind. Simba wasn't like that but...how much could he take? She had kept so many secrets from him and her moods hadn't been all that great anymore...

"He deserves better..." She thought before she felt her fur stand up, someone was coming behind her, digging her claws into the earth she whipped around and tackled the lion. She growled and Simba blinked as she gaped at him.

"....Hi?" He smiled at her affectionately, Nala blinked surprised and stood frozen before he cleared his throat

"Morning." He said softly, that seemed to snap her back to reality as the light fur beauty stepped off her mate and backed up, ironically like the first them they met. Simba sat up and tilted his head at her confused, he had just said two words was she angry at him? When was the last time they had even spoken? The young king thought back to his earlier conversation with Zazu. The bird had pointed out Nala seemed lonely, maybe she was just angry he hadn't been spending time with her because he was concerned about Kiara. Nala had begun walking aroundhim when Simba spun around and rubbed his head along her back making her stop, he ran his head up to hers and nuzzled her affectionately.

"I missed you." He admitted quietly as she nuzzled him back snuggling close to him, to say she missed his affection would be an understatement.

"Walk?" He asked as she nodded and began walking with him, Simba lead her through the brush and into an open field. Without warning he began running. She blinked confused before she followed him, she wondered if he sensed danger before he looked back at her, a michvioues light shinning in his eyes and she knew he was taunting her silently.

"Two can play this game..." She thought before she leap and pounced on him tackling him to the ground, Simba rolled her off and she backed up, at first thinking he was upset before he attempted to playfully pin her, she flipped him and as usual landed on top smirking at him. To her surprise he flipped her off, not with enough force to hurt her but enoung to make her roll away. He continued to gently play with her sneaking in an occasional look of affection here or a touch there to ease her tense nerves.

"I've missed you." He repeated, Nala stared at him confused before he moved back a step or two and sat down. She watched his figure, he was larger and looked more like his father everyday. He was so...incredibly handsome.

"...When you were talking to me...that day before Kalap came. Is that what you were trying to tell me? About Vitani...and...Scar?" Nala sat up, alarmed. This wasn't what they needed to discuss right now! She flattened her ears staring off to the side and he tilted his head

"...Why didn't you tell me? Before...." He added quietly, suddenly so many events added up. Her nightmares, her relunctance and fear on their first night. His mothers anger at Scar before she knew he had killed her father, Zira, Sarafina everything and he had been blind to it all. For so long he had over looked her and the obvious problems staring him in the face.

"...I didn't want you angry...it was my fault. He was so...scrawny I never though he would be able too...and then I found you and. I just couldn't I...." She ran, this was too much she couldn't tell him anymore. He was disgusted with her and she knew it, she only got a few feet before she ran into a soft body. Nala flattened her ears again and moved closer to the ground. He was going to lash out at her she knew it...

"Nala..." She flattend herself down further, here it came

"I'm sorry." He finished sincerely, she opened one eye and lifted her head looking at them confused. Simba laid down in front of her, unnerved with the fact he had been towering over her.

"I should have come back sooner, I didn't protect you when you needed me most and I'm sorry." What else could he say to her? He couldn't take it back he couldn't revive her cubs.

"But I still love you..." He added, she stared at him comepltely silent, her face blank before he nuzzled her awkwardly. Much like he had when they first exoressed their feelings for each other. Nala blinked surprised before she burried her face in his mane.

"Nothing will ever change that." She pressed herself to him

"Promise?" She asked quietly, he cast her an affectionate smile before rubbing his chin on her head

"Always." He promised

_**There's a calm surrender to the rush of day**_

_**When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away**_

_**An enchanted moment, and it sees me through**_

_**It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you**_

He nudged her and she gave him a confused look before he nudged her again in the sam direction. Amused and touched by his obvious attempts to display affection towards her she followed him he lead her to a pond and gently splashed her with water. The queen backed up before rushing forward and as they had when they were younger shoved him in the water.

Nala smirked as he climbed out shocked before she ducked when he tried to tackle her. Simba landed on his back and she smiled down at him before leaping over his soaked form and running off, he followed and she dashed behind a rock and out of his view. The young king looked around for her, slighlty confused when he circled around it and found her gone, how did she keep doing that?

He grunted slighlty when he felt something warm and dry land on his back, his mate made what sounded like a slight laugh. She let him up and turned only to have Simba leap at her and make the two roll down into the soft grass. A familair laugh made them look up. Simba rolled his eyes slightly as Rafiki appeared in the trees laughing

"You follow! Come come!!" He said running off, Nala laughed and Simba smiled. He had missed that sound before taking off with her after Rafiki. The two slid to a halt as Rafiki pulled back some thick leaves to reveal a beautfiul watering hole, flowers much like the first two places Nala and Simba had spent some of their most romantic moments together.

_**And can you feel the love tonight**_

_**It is where we are**_

_**It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer**_

_**That we got this far**_

"Enjoy." Rafki laughed disappearing, Nala cast a questioning glance at Simba before she licked his cheek gently, casting a seductive smile at him she jumped into the water. He stared at it for a moment before joining her.

_**And can you feel the love tonight**_

_**How it's laid to rest**_

_**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**_

_**Believe the very best**_

Thw two swam and ran, jumping and leaping around each other complteely surrounded by the moment before the sun set. A few private moments later the two arrived back at pride rock. The lionesses carried on as usual, though whispers were around. The King and Queen were together! How long had it been since they had seen the two together the way they were now? Nala snuggled close to Simba as they laid down in the cave, Kiara was passed out between Timon and Pumba, Nala smiled before moving her head on Simbas paws allowing his head to rest on hers. For once in a long time she would sleep in peace...

_**There's a time for everyone if they only learn**_

_**That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn**_

_**There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors**_

_**When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours**_

(Dream)

Clouds, there were so many clouds. Where was she? It was gold and soft, calming in a sense, she felt like a cub again, she stopped and looked in the water, she WAS a cub again! How was that possible?

"Nala...Nala darling." She looked around confused before gasping and running towards her mother and father, they were there! With Mufasa and Sarabi too! She quickly nuzzled the three before looking at her own father curiously, she flattened her ears and felt terrified when he leaned towards her. She prepared to feel some type of pain before he licked her on the head affectionately, she blinked and looked up as he repeateded the action. She moved towards him and nuzzled his fur, she loved him, she missed him. She wanted to know him...

"....Daddy." She she sighed happily before the image faded away, she looked around confused and lonely, why had they left? She turned when someone called her name again

"Nala! Nala!" She turned around, Simba was there. In all his handsome glory, he was smiling at her. She looked to where their parents were for a moment before she blinked shocked as Vitani and Kalap appeared. They smiled at her, nuzzling her, she nuzzled them back and just as she began to speak they two were gone. Her ears fell, a sad expression crossed her face when she turned back at hearing her name again

"Come on Nala..." Simba urgered her, she stood there and waited. Waited for him to fade away but he never did, his face formed a loving smile as he began walking towards her, Nala ran as fast as she could. She wanted to get to him before he faded away like everyone else, however when she arrived he just stood there. That same adoring look he always had, she nuzzled him and to her surprise found herself in her normal form again...

"I love you Nala..."

(Ended)

She sat up looking around, Simba was staring at her concerned and she sighed slighlty before giving him a small smile and moving back to her original position. Simba nuzzled her one last time before falling back to sleep content with his mate being beside him. Nala felt herself drifting back into the peaceful dream, she wasn't alone anymore...

_**And can you feel the love tonight**_

_**It is where we are**_

_**It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer**_

_**That we got this far**_

_**And can you feel the love tonight**_

_**How it's laid to rest**_

_**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**_

_**Believe the very best**_

A/N Short? Sorry I know this chapter wasn't mean to be long though, next one will be longer. Bear with me and hope you enjoyed. My show tour ended last Saturday and there were a lot of flowers and tears, the cast was so much fun to work with. Anyway, Happy Reading. Princess Starfire!


	12. In my daughters eyes

Summary: After the events of Scar pass over it seems peaceful, Queen Sarabi continues to raise her son and Nala is trained to be the queen of the pride rocks. Deep down Simba's worried he can't be a good king little does he know the dark secrets his loyal followers have sworn to take with them to their graves. When a rouge lion threatens the pride lands and Nala falls ill Simba must find a way to protect both his kingdom and his mate. (Sequel to Nala's story)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or things from the movies the Lion King I am a mere obsessed fan

--------------

Nala stretched before she jumped into the water and stepped out shaking her fur clean, the queen was scouting today and for the first time in what felt like a long time in high spirits. It had been quite some time since the hyenas had been run off for the second and final time, though they still checked regularly, the last thing they all needed was another fight breaking out. Content she patrolled the boarder and continued strolling about, it felt so calm today it was odd...the sun was shinning and the wind was blowing, it was heavenly almost. Maybe she should find Simba and see if they could sneak away for a bit later.

_**In my daughter's eyes I am a hero**_

_**I am strong and wise and I know no fear**_

_**But the truth is plain to see**_

_**She was sent to rescue me**_

_**I see who I wanna be**_

_**In my daughter's eyes**_

Nala found herself thinking again, about her lost cubs. What would they be like now? Would they get along with Kiara perhaps? She sighed and shook her head, why did she keep doing this to herself? Her cubs mothers, fathers were gone now. They had been gone and there was no way she could get them back so why couldn't she accept that and move on? Nala blinked as she looked at her surroundings, how long had she been walking? She was WAY beyond the Pride Lands.

"Better head back..." She muttered picking up her pace when she smelled the scents of other lions heading towards her, Nala was nearly at the boarder when she felt someone tracking her, she growled and flipped as she felt someone attempt to tackle her. They used her trick and flipped her off, the Queen skidded but landed on her feet and growled as she came face to face with...

_**In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal**_

_**Darkness turns to light and the**_

_**world is at peace**_

_**This miracle God gave to me gives me**_

_**strength when I am weak**_

_**I find reason to believe **_

_**In my daughter's eyes**_

"Vitani?" She said stunned as the female lioness growled back, those blue eyes that rich fur...Nala would know her anywhere! That was her daughter! Nala didn't even stop to think before she ran over to Vanti and nuzzled her, the lioness shoved her away causing the young queen to blink confused

"Don't touch me Pride Lander..." She hissed, Nala stared, Pride Lander? What was going on with her? She came from the Pride Lands too, that wasn't a bad thing. Nala looked around to see if anyone else was around before she tilted her head as Vitani stood ready to attack. What was going on with her? She acted as if she didn't know who she was speaking to...like she had never met Nala before.

"Vitani, it's me, don't you remember?" Nala asked gently as the lioness continued to growl at her when Nala realized, she truly didn't remember her! Her daughter didn't recognize her. What did they do to her daughter?

"Get out of our lands, or your mate is going to GET his pound of flesh..." Vitani growled, Nala felt her feelings go from crushed to slight irritation, this was HER cub. Threatening her in her Pride Lands! She was not putting up with this!

_**And when she wraps her hand**_

_**around my finger**_

_**Oh it puts a smile in my heart**_

_**Everything becomes a little clearer**_

_**I realize what life is all about**_

"Vitani....just lis.." The lioness leap at her and Nala pinned her, the younger lioness angrily slashed around trying to get free as Nala held her down but continued to hold her steady when she felt something sharp, Vitanis claws were embedded in her arms and with a thrust Nala flew off onto the ground. Vitani attempted to tackle her mother only to be flipped off again and land with a sharp thud on the ground as Nala growled, she had no intention of being hurt...or harming her oldest daughter but if tough love was needed, she would use it.

_**It's hangin' on when your heart**_

_**has had enough**_

_**It's giving more when you feel like giving up**_

_**I've seen the light**_

_**It's in my daughter's eyes**_

"Vitani...I'm going to go." She growled calmly turning around before she cast a sad glance at her daughter now turned enemy

"But I'm not giving up." She added confusing the lioness as she headed off towards the Pride Lands, her daughter was alive! Vitani was still all right, different and a bit on the rough and tumble side where as Kiara was exactly what her title said. A bit of a princess, still, what had happened to her daughter? Nala felt a coal of rage in her heart, Zira! That insert every phrase Nala knew of to insult a living creature! That despicable thing, had, had her daughter for all this time! Nala growled and with a swipe of the claw hacked a tree branch off angrily

"I'm getting MY daughter back..." She thought angrily before she picked up her pace and raced back to her home

--

Vitani watched Nala run, still on guard and confused. What in the name of all that was sane was wrong with that disgusting pride lander? Not only was she spoiled but she actually had the nerve to TOUCH Vitani, the lioness shook her head. Her scent almost seemed...familiar? But that was impossible, they had never met. With another growl Vitani made her way to back to what she supposed would have to be called her home. Her mother was training Kovu again, no surprise there. She spent ALL of her time with Kovu...

_**In my daughter's eyes I can see the future**_

_**A reflection of who I am and what will be**_

_**Though she'll grow and someday leave**_

"Nuka can you act like you have some shred of dignity?" She sighed as the lion clawed himself and rolled around, he was filthy like a hyena. A bath wouldn't have killed him as he howled and clawed at his fur attempting to bite and scratch the termites chewing into his skin.

"If your mama had kept us around I wouldn't BE this way!" He retorted as Vitani blinked and turned her head to him

"What?" She demanded as Nuka realized his mistake, slamming his fur into the ground he began dragging himself off as Vitani pounced on him and crushed him into the ground causing the older lion to howl as she smacked him around a bit

_**When I'm gone I hope you see how happy**_

_**she made me**_

_**For I'll be there**_

_**In my daughter's eyes**_

"I just meant mom could be a tad grumpy!!" He replied as she let him out and stared at him but nodded before running off, why was she so...unnerved by Nalas treatment? Pride landers were filthy, lying deceptive creatures who had her father murdered, Simba. She hated Simba with every fiber of her being and not just because her mother had taught her too, she hated him and his spoiled brat of her daughter. When Kovu finally managed to kill Simba, she was going to personally slay Kiara and enjoy every minute of it!

"Kopa better..." She stopped....Kopa? She wondered, where did THAT come from? She shook her head again, Nala must have slammed her harder then she thought if she was coming up with her own names now. Still...crazy as it sounded...Kopa. That name seemed to fill her head with something...with some type of joy as if in the back of her mind she knew more...there was something about that name that

"VITANI!" She sighed her train of thought interrupted as she ran back to her home, it was time. The plan was in motion two days later, Vitani and Nuka were in the Hyena graveyard, a fire. A rescue and then the Pride Lands...

"Even an idiot like Nuka could do this alone. She thought annoyed as the two picked up their flaming sticks

"Come on Kiara has started her hunt already! We need to move quickly!" She said running out, she rolled her eyes as she heard Nuka screaming. Moron, how they were related she could never figure out, they waited...one two...three. Vitani took of setting fire to the plains, as it spread and began rushing towards Kiaras location. Vitani grabbed Nuka and harshly yanked him away forcing him to run, the two dodged flame and continued towards their home when a flaming branch fell separating them and leaving Vitani trapped.

"Nuka...Nuka!!" The male lion skidded to a halt as he watched his sister jump around the flames nearly frantic as she tried to find her way out, the smoke was filling the air and her image was starting to fade behind it, Nuka stared at her concerned

"Tani...Okay...hold on..just...hold on Tani!" He called as she began sinking to the ground, it was too closed in the smoke was chocking her, suffocating her. The lioness coughed and wheezed as Nuka began growing frantic, he wasn't particularly fond of Vitani but he didn't want her to die! She was the only one who bothered to acknowledge him, the only one that had a thin line of compassion for him...she was...she was like...Nala and Sarafina....Fina! Nuka rammed his head into a cracking tree, one two...three times and it went crashing down near Vitani who was barely conscious, Nuka ran across the fallen tree and harshly but quickly yanked her on to his back before racing off as the entire tree was engulfed in flames

"Come on Tani!" Nuka panted dragging her along, this girl needed to loose some weight! Nuka wheezed as he continued dragging his sister away from the fire, the two tumbled and fell into the water, Nuka coughed and chocked as Vitani sank for a moment before resurfacing hacking and wheezing. The two stared at each other for a moment before a growl made Nuka blink

"Oh SH..."

"Run!" Vitani snapped swimming as Nuka gave her a WTF face before he tried to paddle as he was lifted out of the water by slashed the underbelly of one as the others began piling up and she paddled towards the edge of the lake, Nuka looked around frantically as he jumped across the crocodiles laughing. Vitani slashed at them violently flipping one over and ripping the soft underbelly again as Nuka landed next to her , the creatures seem to disappear and sink back into the water as Nuka and Vitani panted

"So.....like crocodile meat?" He asked out of breath as the eyed the creature....true it was crocodile but, it would be the best meat they had, had in forever...and they DID do their job... a little reward couldn't hurt. Nodding the two ate in silence before climbing back out, Nuka stopped midway to lift Vitani out before pulling himself out. Awkward silence filled the air around them as they slowly began making their way home

"...Thanks...back there." Vitani replied as Nuka just nodded, they never were the cuddly hug and nuzzle type but the fact she bothered to acknowledge him, in a positive way was good enough. He gave her a half crooked smile

"So, guess that means you seem me as a leader now?" He added puffing out his chest as she rolled her eyes unusually amused

"Nuka you couldn't lead a fish to water..." She replied

A/N OKAY with any luck it IS longer! I had writers block for....500000000000 days!!! I swear I nearly snapped my mind in half trying to write this one with any luck it's remotely enjoyable, but I did always seem to notice despite her being treated better though not be much. Nuka seemed to take Vitanis little snide remarks and care for her, where as he flat out couldn't stand Kovu so I added that little scene....Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	13. Please Remember

Summary: After the events of Scar pass over it seems peaceful, Queen Sarabi continues to raise her son and Nala is trained to be the queen of the pride rocks. Deep down Simba's worried he can't be a good king little does he know the dark secrets his loyal followers have sworn to take with them to their graves. When a rouge lion threatens the pride lands and Nala falls ill Simba must find a way to protect both his kingdom and his mate. (Sequel to Nala's story)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or things from the movies the Lion King I am a mere obsessed fan

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Flash back)

_"It will be a cross of good and evil raised in the wrong ways she could be a truly evil child." He warned before Nala felt tears flood her eyes she shook her head slowly before she laid back down, choking back the sobs she stared at Rafiki who could only gaze back sympathetically before he walked over to her slowly. Putting a red liquid across her head as he had done Simba_

_"The cub is Scars child..." _

(Flasback ended)

"_Simba had been right to worry_" Nala thought as she ran across the Pride Lands and into the outlands, barely keeping her balance at the speed she was going, she had to hurry. She had to reach her daughter and make sure she was all right, she couldn't lose her cub. Not again, after everything they had gone through, Nala dodged the fire as she tried to look around.

"Kiara! Where are you?" She called over the crackle of the flames as she dogded and skidded left and right avoiding the falling tree branches, please by some miracle let her daughter be alive....

(Flashback)

_"Okay Okay can I go now please?" Kiara chimed at her father, he scoffed amused before he watched Nala glide her way over to them and sit by him, she had grown to be more regal he decided, in the past few months she was calmer, quieter and firmer in her manner. In an odd way it was as if she became a full time mother._

_"Mind your father Kiara." She said calmly while showing a hint of amusement with her youngest daughter, Kiara giggled a reply and Simba sighed finally relenting and letting her run off on her own. As he called her a warning Nala let out a slight chuckle confusing him._

_"What?" He asked almost feeling ready to whine, he was just looking out for their cub, she didn't have to mock him on top of everything else._

_"She's just like you were when you were young." She replies nuzzling him as Simba smiled.._

(Flashback ended)

Which meant she had a knack for dangerous situations, Kiara was on her first hunt and for this to happen was, Nala shook her head and skidded again feeling the sting as burning parts of the tree hit her fur, Simba appeared by her side to lead her away

"Zazu found her!" He called as Nala nodded and ran with her mate looking up she barely made out Zazus form above the smoke, the leap over a burning tree branch and out of fire and ran towards the borderline of the Pride Land, Simba picked up his speed and Nala slowed down choking on the smoke before she raced towards Simba when she heard him roaring. If anyone was attacking her daughter or mate she wouldn't give them the mercy of a quick death, she sighed relieved and happily ran over to her daughter smiling.

"Kiara, you're all right." She said over overjoyed as her daughter took the time to nuzzle her back before glaring at Simba

"Father how could you break your promise!" She exclaimed angrily as Nala just looked confused, what had Simba done now? Her mate looked at them intensely still in his defense position before he cast another distrustful face in Kovus direction

"It's a good thing I did, I almost lost you. No more hunts for you not ever!" Nala restrained herself from making any comments, she too was scared to death for their daughter but Simba was jumping the elephant with this one. She needed to hunt, needed to learn how to fight and protect herself, perhaps later....Nala would explain this to Simba gently while suggesting SHE accompany Kiara on the hunt...

"But I was doing just fine! Even before Kovu...." Nala and Simba thought the exact same thing, Kovu? Though Simba began roaring and Kovu roared back causing Nala to blink surprised at her mates hostility towards the younger male

"Simba!" She chastised him gently though he glared at her and back at Kovu when a crackling noise caught their attention,

"You! How dare you save the Kings daughter!" Again it was if they shared the same mind in in many ways Nala was sure they did. He saved their daughter? This was...twice now? Once when they were younger if she remembered Kiara telling her correctly and again this time, Simba and Kovu were talking. Though when he mentioned he was a rouge Nalas ears perked up, he had left his pride? Wait...his pride...did that mean he knew how she could get to Vitani?

"...._I have to know_." She thought desperately and as she prepared to voice her question Kovu said something that made her head spin

"I have left the outsiders. I'm a rogue, judge me now, for who I am. Or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?" He was right, while she knew Simba had reason not to trust this lion he was right. He didn't set the fire and now, two times he had rescued their daughter. They couldn't just ignore that fact!

"Simba you owe him your daughters life..." She reminded her husband gently and firmly as he continued pacing obviously confused, it always pained her to see him distraught in anyway and she prepared to walk over to him with Zazu landed, reminding Simba of protocol and what not. Simba looked over shoulder at Kovu, disdain clear on his face.

"My fathers law...will prevail for now. I reserve judgement....we'll see who you really are." He spat coldly walking away, Zazu looked back at Kovu and scoffed

"Rift-raft..." Before flying after Simba, Kovu looked at Nala and Kiara with what she had to assume was almost a slight smirk, she smiled before he walked off and she began walking with Kiara, waiting only a moment to nuzzle her again before she ran up to walk by Simba, upon reaching the Pride Lands she walked into the cave and laid down. She smiled to herself when she felt Simba lay his head on her, and drifted off into an easy sleep.

The next morning she awoke to Simba already gone, with a slight sigh she walked out of the cave and down the side of Pride Rock, the events that had transpired yesterday weighed heavily on her mind. Kovu had left....maybe, just maybe she could convince Vitani to do the same, she had to try...that was her daughter...her own mothers had died trying to save her....she couldn't waste that...

"I have to try..." She said to herself quietly before running off in the direction of the outlands, she would be all right. She didn't need back up. At least she was hoping she wouldn't it wasn't hard to figure out when she crossed the boarder, the ash kicking around her along with some of the still burning plants around her.

"Vitani....Vitani?" Nala called quietly as she looked around she couldn't run any further, Simba would be furious alone for her coming this close without someone to watch her, she sighed again. A cracking got her attention and Nala whirled around to find herself face to face with Vitani who had just barely avoided getting crushed from the looks of it by a now burned tree branch....

"Vitani!.....Vitani.....are you all right?" Nala asked concerned as the lioness growled at her, Nala rolled her eyes. This was becoming redundant, she needed to find a way to get through to her without fighting her

"Vitani...calm down, I'm not here to fight you." She said sincerely as Vitani leap over the branch and they circled each other. Her daughters electric blue eyes were cold and hard, narrowed as she stared at Nala. Her eyes filled with hate and distrust, it pained her to see her once so gentle and sweet cub turned into some...fighting twisted blood lust filled creature.

"Where's your mate Na-La....hmm? He might be a bit angry if he knew you were in the OUTLANDS, talking to an OUTSIDER." She said mockingly, Nala just tightened her expression. She was in between a rock and a hard place, on one paw...she knew she needed to be patient in order to get through to her daughter...on the other...NOW her cub was just getting out of line with her!

"Vitani...you're confused..." Nala said gently

"I'm not confused...YOU'RE confused in fact you're SENILE." Vitani hissed running off, why she continued to spare the Queen she didn't know but Nala was making her feel strange. Nala sighed as she watched her daughters fleeting form, the hole in her chest felt larger somehow...even though she knew she was alive...the pain just...twisted into something else, with one last look Nala walked home.

To her surprise Simba was waiting for her, she had been sure he was going to watch Kiara all day to keep him away from Kovu, her mates eyes scanned over her as she just blinked before he sniffed her and tilted his head. She smiled at him innocently and he circled her giving her a full examination

"His majesty isn't pleased with his Queen?" She asked arching an eyebrow as Simba rubbed his head along her back and over her head affectionately

"No he is." He replied as she nuzzled him back and he tugged her ear playfully before giving her a knowing look and trotting off, Nala looked around before chuckling slightly and running after him, Zazu watched the two from a distance knowingly. They wouldn't be back for a while he mused before flying off to keep an eye on things in the Pride Lands, he swooped down and picked flowers holding them in his feet. He continued to fly until he reached the gorge...that ill fated gorge....

"....Hello Sire." He said quietly laying the flowers down where he last saw Mufasa alive. A sadness filled his heart, he assumed Scar knocked him out but when he awoke he heard the news that still made him hang his head today. Mufasa was dead....dead, gone...the great King was dead. Zazu knew...that death was a part of life...but his best friend? His king....the lion he had grown up with? No Zazu had always been prepared to go first....because he always figured it was easier to leave then it was to be left....

".....We need you...All of you." He said quietly leaving the flowers and leaving, he never really said much. Mufasa always had a way of knowing what was needed and when, Sarabi and Sarafina had died near Pride Rock but Zazu figured since they were all together it was only appropriate to leave the gifts somewhere private. He ignored the lump in his throat, Sarabi had been so proud and strong...Sarafina so meek and quiet. But beautiful...gentle...they didn't deserve the death they had received....they didn't deserve any of the terrible things that happened.

"You sentimental bananna beak...." Zazu could almost hear Sarafina mocking him as he flew back to the Pride Lands...away from the memories.

The light so faded from the sky and the stars filled the dark black blue, Simba stared at them and Nala watched him concerned and amused before she walked up to him. Stopping for a moment only when she heard him speaking to his father before she walked up to him

"Simba?" She questioned affectionately sitting down by him as he cast a rather sheepish face at him before he sighed, an amused look on his face.

"I was....seeking council from the great kings.." She smiled at him

"Did they help?" She asked

"Silent as stars...my father would never..." She nuzzled him cutting him, here he went again. Assuming he had to be just like his father in order to be good king.

"Oh Simba, you want so much to walk the path that is expected of you...perhaps Kovu..does not." She replied as he looked at her surprised before looking down at his daughter and the rouge before looking back at Nala

"What? How do you what..." She chuckled slightly before staring down at them knowingly and casting a look at Simba

"I can seem them down there just as easily as you can....get to know him and see." She advised lovingly before turning around and walking back down, Simba cast one last concerned look before following his mate home. Much to Zazus amusement the two had indeed returned late. They days eased by and Nala was pleasantly surprised to see Simba had taken her advice even going so far as to allow Kovu to sleep inside the cave with everyone else, though she had a few questions of her own for the young male she would wait until the time was right...

"...Kovu?" He jumped when he heard an un familiar female voice call him as he moved away from the watering hole, he hadn't even heard the young Queen approach him. He blinked as he really looked at her for the first time, she had the skills of an out lander...his mother would probably want to know that.

"I'm sorry your majesty..." He replied backing away as she cast an amused smile at him, he saw where Kiaras beauty came from now. Though he was surprised...beauty was not a word his mother ever applied to the Queen, in fact...she had often been described as down right ugly...

"No reason to apologize, have you eaten?" She inquired as he blinked surprised before she bent down to get a drink of water from the pond though she hadn't looked at him Kovu knew she was watching him, he most certainly couldn't attack her now....he didn't really want to kill Nala anyway...even if that would hurt Simba deeply, Simba had been...nice, the world left a strange taste in his mouth. And worst of all it would hurt Kiara...and...he loved Kiara....so attacking her mother was out of the question.

"Kovu?" She inquired again as he blinked again, visibly confused

"...Have you eaten? Are you hungry?" She said slowly

"Oh, no your majesty." He said as Nala looked at him amused

"Very well...are you all right?" She asked as he nodded, she was unnerving him. Going out of her way to be kind, was she planning on attacking him? Did she know his secret and if she did was she planning on having him executed for it? Of course she would! Simba was her mate, his own mother had done all this for the very same reason!

"You seem nervous, I'm not going to hurt you." She said seriously as Kovu dropped the tense stance and looked visibly embarrassed as she laughed amused

"Thank you for everything your majesty." He said as she arched an eyebrow before nodding to him, Nala stared at him for a few moments before sighing mentally, well...this was her chance, her only way to know about Vitanti...

"Vitani...your sister...how is she?" Kovu blinked, the need to run overcame him again, why was Simbas mate asking about his sister? How did she even KNOW his sisters name? Kovu tried to read her, she was composed calm...though she had a...slight look of concern on her face confusing him.

"Vitani....is good. She's....well...kinda..like you....." He could have slapped himself, she was just like you? Kind of like you? If Nala attacked him right now he deserved it, what in the world possessed him to think of THAT? Nala just seemed to have a thoughtful smile on her face as she smiled at him appreciatively

""Thank you Kovu, enjoy your day." She said politely walking off as he just stared, what in the savannah was going ON with these Pride Landers? Half of them hated you, the other half acted all.....nice towards you and then...whoever was left pretended you didn't exist! Kovu just shook his head confused as he darted off to find Kiara, his mother had been wrong about so many things...but he needed to talk to Kiara he would tell her today, tell her about everything...and if she shunned him....it was better then spilling her blood and the blood her kind mother...and Simbas too...

A/N I cut it off here, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry again about the wait, read and review. Happy Reading Princess Starfire!


	14. A family divided Mother Vs Daughter

Summary: After the events of Scar pass over it seems peaceful, Queen Sarabi continues to raise her son and Nala is trained to be the queen of the pride rocks. Deep down Simba's worried he can't be a good king little does he know the dark secrets his loyal followers have sworn to take with them to their graves. When a rouge lion threatens the pride lands and Nala falls ill Simba must find a way to protect both his kingdom and his mate. (Sequel to Nala's story)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or things from the movies the Lion King I am a mere obsessed fan

Nala woke up from her nap to find Simba gone and looked around confused, climbing out the cave she scanned the area. She could see majority of the pride laying around and became worried. Where had Simba gone without her and without any kind of back up! Didn't he know how dangerous that was? She ran down the side and was about to dash straight out of the Pride Lands when she heard a familiar voice calling her name

"Mom! Mother!" She stopped and turned to see Kiara running towards her, nearly out of breath as she caught up to the older lioness before Nala looked at her concerned. Whatever this was she hoped Kiara made it fast she needed to find her mate

"Where are you going?" She asked panting as Nala looked around again

"Your father is missing I was going to find him." She explained as Kiara smiled widely and she stared confused, what in the world was her daughter so happy about?

"Daddy decided to talk to Kovu!" She exclaimed happily as Nala suddenly calmed down and made an O mouth, so that's what all the fuss was about! She looked around again, Simba had taken what she said to heart that made her happy. Though she was still concerned about him being away from home without anyone to help she trusted he would be all right if Kovu was there....

"...Kiara you're still grinning." Nala said knowingly as she smiled at her daughter before nuzzling her affectionately

"I really like him. I mean he's just so....he sees me...for me. Not just the princess part, he sees all of it." She replied as Nala smiled at her daughter lovingly before nuzzling her again, she was in love and Nala could relate to that feeling well.

"I know what you mean." She replied seriously as Kiara nodded and sat down waiting for them to come back, Nala turned around and walked back stopping only to tell Zazu to go make sure he watched with Kiara to see when they came back. She laid on Pride Rock, a feeling in the pit of her stomach making her feel slightly sick

"Simba, I hope you're okay." She sighed closing her eyes, it felt like only moments later she heard yelling. She jumped up as a lioness gently woke her and looked around to see Timone and Pumba dragging something as Kiara walked next to them....Zazu was flying over head

"....Simba!" She called jumping up and running to her mate. She nuzzled him as she heard him groan before sliding him onto her back and carrying him up the side of Pride Rock, their pride following her concerned as she laid him down gently and looked at him, her expression devastated. This was all her fault! How stupid could she be knowing he went off alone and could have been in danger yet she didn't send her pride after him? She was a horrible mate and a horrible queen! Simba moaned again waking up as she licked his face as lovingly as she could blinking back the tears in her eyes as he stared at her

"Nala, get out of here." He ordered weakly as she shook her head

"You're home. Safe, in the Pride lands." She replied gently as he sat up looking around confused before sighing

"Simba, what happened?" Timone asked worriedly as he growled suddenly

"Kovu, betrayed us...ambushed me with Ziras pride. Zira told me...everything." He ground out as Nala felt her heart sink, she had trusted him! He was Vitanis brother and Simba had trusted him, her mate had been attacked behind this entire foolish fall out. Kiara backed away horrified and shook her head no and instantly Nala felt sympathetic for her daughter

"Daddy it can't be true." She said slowly as Nala looked up a stern expression on her face when she heard the whispers and one of the lionesses growled

"It's Kovu." She spat angrily as Nala stood up along with Simba who growled dangerously at their daughter causing her to stop running as he approached the young lion glaring down at him. Nala stayed with her cub, looking at Kovu with a betrayed and hurt expression, confusion was swimming in her mind. What in the world had happened? Zira couldn't be trusted, that much she knew.

"Simba I had nothing to do with..." Simba growled cutting him off

"You don't belong here!" He replied firmly

"Please, I ask your forgiveness." Nala watched Kiara as she looked at her father visibly distressed

"Daddy please, listen to him." She beggged

"Silence!" Simba snapped causing Nala to shake her head slowly and sigh

"When you first came you asked for judgment and I pass it now..." Kiara was crying now and Nala walked up next to her visibly distressed, she didn't know why but something. Deep down in her heart of hearts was telling her there was more to this then meets the eye. Somehow she didn't see Kovu setting Simba up....there had to be more to this story.

"Exile!"

"No!" Kiara shouted, Nala watched her try and rush to Kovus aid as everyone began throwing things and screaming insults him as Nala watched the young male run away feeling sorry for him as he was chased from the Pride lands. She had to say something, but in private not here. She wouldn't go against her husband in public, Kiara rushed to her fathers side.

"Daddy please, reconsider." She said as Simba continued to stare angrily, Nala sighed as the two bantered back and forth, Kiara should know better then try and challenge him in public. They grew worse, snapping and fighting each other verbally until Kiara crossed the line

"You will never be Mufasa!" She cried running off, Nala felt sympathetic for her daughter. But that, that was going too far, it would only make Simba less likely to listen to her as the other Lioness all looked at Kiara clearly shocked or disapprovingly.

Nala nodded her head to them and they dispersed to watch over the Pride Lands once more as she walked up to Simba

"She didn't mean it Simba. She's young, foolish....headstrong." She added as he just stared, she could tell that had hurt him to an extent. It had opened a wound he had shut long ago, any mention of his mother or father did that and she didn't want him in pain.

"Simba...maybe you were...rash..." She suggested calmly as he whirled around and stared at her, surprised anger and a look of betrayal written across his face as she backed away from him a few steps. This was already looking bad.

"You two? He got you too?" He asked apalled as she sighed

"Zira...can't be trusted." She replied

"Neither can he!" Simba retorted stubbornly as she sighed and followed him sighing

"Nuka, what about him? He wasn't all that bad!" She called desperately trying to calm Simba down, Vitani she was alive she was with them! They had to have some shred of hope for them

"Nuka is dead..." He replied coldly as she stared confused

"...He tried to kill me and fell..." He said softly as Nala felt the tears in her eyes burn as she shook her head not letting them fall. He hadn't been evil deep down, he just wanted love. Love and tolerance that in some strange way, her mother had given him. That he got in the pride....and now...because of all this hate he was dead.

"Simba, please. Think about it."

"I have thought about it! Kovu is NOT Kopa! Nala they're dead! My father our mother they're all dead and they are not coming back! Scar is evil! He is evil and Kovu is his heir, do you want us to lose our daughter too?" He roared at her and bit his tongue a split second later as he saw the expression on her face when she looked at him...

"Nala...I...I didn't mean..." She ran past him, she was too hurt to listen. She had lost two cubs since they began, lost him lost everything. She loved their daughter more then she could ever say and the mere idea he was suggesting to hold onto some dying hope she would risk her beloved pride and child was too much for the fragile Queen.

"....How could he?" She thought as the tears ran down her face and she dashed, kicking dirt and dust behind her as she fled the scene. Simba sighed heavily watching his Queen run, she would easily out run him and he wouldn't be able to speak to her after the way he ripped into her anyway.

"I'm so sorry Nala." He thought apologetically. She hiccuped and continued running, she needed to get away from here, far far away. She ran out of the Pride Lands and into the jungle, she needed a break no more memories no more anything. She could feel her mind going blank, the stress of everything making her vision blurry as she collided with something and felt herself falling, she crashed onto the ground and landed on her side groaning.

"....What in the world?" She wondered as she heard someone else groan she sat up and shook her head when she felt someone trying to nudge her with their paw, she groaned again and opened her eyes blinking to see a handsome male lion staring back at her. Instantly she leap on him and pinned him growling, he blinked shocked

"....Hi?" He said as she blinked surprised before she sniffed him and felt her stomach fly into her throat

"....Kopa?" She said shocked as she got off him and he stared back before blinking wide eyed

"....Mother?" He asked shocked, she smiled happily before rushing to him and nuzzling him. Her cub! Her baby was alive! She continued nuzzling him, a million thins running through her mind as she felt the bittersweetness of the moment and the pure irony of it all. Her son was alive and well, and healthy both her cubs had been alive for all this time! This must have been how Sarabi felt when she was finally re united with Simba

"Why didn't you come back?" She asked confused as he flattened his ears, he still remembered all those things. Zira and Kalap, how much hurt they had caused Nala. The fact his grandmothers and Vitani were all dead because of him, he hadn't be able to save his dear friend. He hadn't been able to help his grandmothers or protect his mother, he brought her nothing but suffering and pain, even now she looked at him visibly hurt he hadn't made his existence known to her.

"....It doesn't matter now. You're safe I'm glad. Now go back home and act like nothings happened." He said trying to leave as Nala jumped and landed in front of him blocking his exit

"No, what's wrong? Why didn't you come home?" She asked as he shook his head and tried to walk around her only to have her block his exit again. Her face held concern and determination. Why her children were so stubborn all the time she would never know but she wasn't about to let them run away from her and from whatever their problems were.

"Kopa I missed you. I thought you were dead...I mourned for you! Why won't you come home now?" She asked as he backed away from her a blank expression on his face as he sighed

"I don't belong there. I don't belong with you...anymore." He said firmly as she looked at him shocked, he didn't just say that. He was her cub, of course he belonged with her! She couldn't help but let the hurt show on her face as the sky began darkening and she noticed the clouds moving towards Pride Rock. Something was happening, something bad and the rains...they would be strong...something could happen to the pride if they were looking for her.

"...I'm sorry mom. But I'm not coming back..." He said backing into the brush she looked at him sadly before dropping her head slightly

"I still love you." She replied before she cast one last sorrowful look at her son and ran back towards Pride Rock, Kopa watched her go. She belonged in that world, and his former father probably had a cub of his own by now. They certainly didn't need Kopa messing up their perfect lives...

"Nala! Nala where are you?" Nala looked up in the sky as the rain started to fall she was nowhere near Pride Rock but Zazu was flying around obviously looking for her, she frowned at his panicked demeanor. He panted and landed on her shoulder as she continued running

"Kiara ran away! The outsiders are on the attack! Your highness it's war!" He explained in short sentences Nala pushed herself harder, she had to hurry back to her pride. She felt lucky she had followed her instinct and felt the ground turn to mud as she raced towards the battle grounds. She leap over a fallen tree and slashed plants out of her way as Zazu flew off to search for Kiara.

"Nala! Your majesty!" The various surprised voices though relieved called out as Nala zig zagged her way near Simba who only looked at her surprised for a moment before she glared at Zira who was smirking at them.

"It's over Simba! I have dreamed of nothing else. For years!" She hissed as Timone rolled his eyes looking down at Pumba

"Boy does she need a hobby." He said dryly, Nala shook her head, even in the face of danger he still found time to be sarcastic, the lightening the sky made her worry for her daughter.

"Last chance Zira, go home." Simba said calmly ready to turn around and do the same

"I am home....attack!" Zira yelled as Simba roared and the two prides began walking, then quickly moving until they were flat out running towards each other. Simba and Nala crashed into the first few lionesses and she felt them bite at her flesh, Nala slapped one of Ziras lionesses into the other two and flung another off of her vicously.

"Go for the eyes! Break their jaws! Get them low! Get them do what you must!" Zira cheered from her spot upon a cliff, Nala scowled. The coward didn't even fight her own battles. She and Scar deserved each other, three lionesses all pounced on her and they rolled past a terrified Timone and Pumba. Two could play at this game, Nala extended her claws and slapped the lionesses attacking her throat across the face making her strike her head on the ground.

"Get off of me! GET OFF!" She roared angrily knocking them off of her and tackling another as she felt the second leap on her from behind, she flipped her and the lionesses was sent tumbling down the edge, Nala got up and charged the other one throwing her good ways away before she panted and looked around. Where was her daughter? She ran across the battle field, helping any members of her pride she recognized as she looked around, she turned to see Simba fighting off several lionesses at the same time and prepared to run towards him when she heard the distinct sound of paws hitting a wet bank.

"Where's your pretty daughter Nala?" Vitani asked mockingly as Nala looked up frowning

"Vitani!" She growled warningly as Vitani leap at her claws extend and stood on her hind legs so she caught her before she grabbed her by the throat and held her down growling, the younger lionesses tried to break free as Nala tried to hold her firmly but gently so she wouldn't harm her, Vitani lifted her head and hit it down again growling.

_"Ouch! Kopa that was too hard!" Vitani declared as her best friend tugged her bangs. he cast her an apologetic smile and licked her head, she smiled satisfied and the two went back to their wrestling match. Nala watched them closely as Vitani slipped Kopa and flipped him last minute_

_"Got ya!" She declared happily_

Where did that come from? Vitani stopped struggling as her brain started to let pieces fall into place

_Come on princey..." Banzi cooed, Kopa pushed himself and Vitani against the wall_

_"Kopa....Kopa run!" Vitani pleaded_

Nala had taken care of her! She had protected her and, something. Something happened to take her away....Nala left her? Was that it? Vitani gasped slightly when she felt the weight being lifted off of her and Nala grunted as several of the lionesses attacked her at the same time, pulling at her tail clawing at her fur trying to over power and slaughter the queen.

"...Wa...Wait." Vitani tried to call back her pride as Nala continued to strike back at them though she was clearly out numbered and Vitani tried to desperately think of a way to understand everything that was going on when a roar caught her attention and a male appeared attacking the lionesses that had previously been attacking Nala. He helped the queen up and Nala smiled at him lovingly before Vitani blinked as he locked eyes with her

"Tani?" He asked wide eyed

_Tani....Vitani....Tani!!!" He cried shaking her as he watched Zira begin approaching her her he tried to wake her again, Kopa grabbed her in his teeth and dragged her behind a rock hoping to hide from Zira, he hoped his mom came soon, what was he gonna do? Kopa licked Vitanis cheek again_

_"Tani come on wake up!" He whispered, Zira was getting closer to them and he knew his time was running out, he looked around hoping to find some landmark of a sorts to give him an idea of where they were. He sighed sadly before he felt his young heart trip in half, bending down he nuzzled Vitani_

_"I'll come back for you Tani, I promise." He whispered to_

"....Vitani! You're alive!" Kopa said happily as he rushed to hug the stunned lionesses who only blinked shocked before they heard roaring and both she and Nala took off running in the direction of their partner in crime. Nala joined the Pride Landers relieved to see her daughter alive and Kovu with her as Vitani joined Zira again. Simba nuzzled his daughter causing Nala to smile at her proudly before Zira glared visibly annoyed with the pause in the fighting

"Vitani! Now!" She snapped as Vitani looked at her

"...No mother!" She said before she looked at Kiara and then Nala who stared back at her hopefully, the more she looked at her the more her mind seemed to clear up, even now as she remembered Kopa was back. Kopa! Zira had tried to kill him, for some reason!

"Kiaras right..." She added finally crossing over and walking next to Kovu before she turned to face the lionesses she had called mother for the majority of her life

"Enough." She sighed. Her pride was shocked to say the least as Zira just looked at her amused

"If you will not fight. Then you will die as well..." Nala growled warningly and Vitani stepped back shocked, she was angry. She was mad at times even, but she wouldn't really KILL her would she? She had after all raised Vitani as her own daughter. She called her mother! She wouldn't turn on her like that would she? She could hear her name being muttered around the pride before they all turned to join her side. She moved away from Zira a few steps more and Nala approached her calmly, her eyes locked on Zira.

"Where are you going? Get back here!" She ordered frustrated

"Let it go Zira, it's time to put the past behind us." Simba tried to reason with her

"I'll never let it go!" Zira declared in a crazed tone Vitani knew all too well. The dam was about to give from all the water it

"This is for you Scar." She hissed before leaping at Simba claws extended only to have Kiara jump in the way and cause the two to tumble off the cliff together screaming. Nala rushed to the edge of the cliff concerned along with Kovu and Simba

"Kiara!" Nala called frantically as Simba leap down after her, Vitani blinked. Shocked at what was transpiring within the few minutes it felt like she had been here. Nala was growing more and more frantic with each passing second as she looked at the dam horrified when she realized it had broken and water was rushing at a dangerous speed filling the canyon.

"Simba...Simba the river!" She yelled warningly to her mate, a few more minutes and the prides all blinked as they heard one last bone chilling yell from their former leader before Simba appeared over the edge brining Kiara with him. Timone and Pumba ran over to them quickly

"That was great YEEHAW!" Pumba yelled loudly as Kovu and Kiara embraced lovingly. Vitani eyed them with slight disdain, Kovu was still a traitor. He had no family links no ties, no reason to betray their family and yet he had...for that pampered princess. Simba approached him and suddenly Vitani remembered why she was here in the first place. They had invaded the Pride Lands!

"Let's go home." Simba sighed as he looked at the out landers

"All of us." He added sincerely

A/N this was a PAIN, PAIN PAIN AMJOR PAIN TO WRITE GOOD GOD! IT WAS HARD! But anyways one more chapter to go and thanks so much for all your support thus far! Happy Reading Princess Stafire!


	15. The finale cirlce

Summary: After the events of Scar pass over it seems peaceful, Queen Sarabi continues to raise her son and Nala is trained to be the queen of the pride rocks. Deep down Simba's worried he can't be a good king little does he know the dark secrets his loyal followers have sworn to take with them to their graves. When a rouge lion threatens the pride lands and Nala falls ill Simba must find a way to protect both his kingdom and his mate. (Sequel to Nala's story)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or things from the movies the Lion King I am a mere obsessed fan. I also do not own any lyrics from the Lion King movie soundtrack, again no copyright infringement intended…

A/N final chapter so sorry it's been forever….

"_Let's go home." Simba sighed as he looked at the out landers_

"_All of us." He added sincerely_

Nala watched as the pride seem to contemplate what her mate was saying before they all nodded, tired of the fighting and began to walk home together, she looked up smiling as the sky began to break through and some small rays of light began showing in contrast to the darkness that had been there a moment before.

She looked around, no one seemed to notice Kopa was still there, he was speaking to Vitani who only stared at him wide eyed and seemed to be trying to stay away from him as he tried to talk to her. She jumped and he leap in front of her, she tried again and again he blocked her as she seemed to blink finally recognizing him and smiling brightly as he smiled back at her

She cleared her throat slightly and they both looked at her unsure, she gave them a toss of the head telling them to come on and she caught up to Simba as the two followed her, the ceremony had been short enough and Kovu and Kiara were happy together, Nala looked around …..they had peace, finally, after so many battles and things that had gone wrong everyone could finally live together, as one….

Sneaking down the side of Pride Rock Nala trotted along the way, still used to scouting for danger though she knew there probably wouldn't be any for a while or ever again for that matter if Ziras pride had been the only one nearby, she continued her pace along the lands before she turned around and bumped into someone.

Blinking surprised she came face to face with what could only be described as an awkward Simba, he stared at her surprised and his face heated up as she blinked and stepped back a few feet, why had he been following her and why hadn't she noticed?

Simba cleared his throat a few times and tried to look dignified before guilt came over his face, he let his head hang slightly as he tried to figure out just how to word it. I'm sorry didn't seem like it would really make up for what he had said to her even though he knew Nala was quick to forgive.

"Nala……about, what happened….what I said….I'm…..I…." His throat was dry he needed water! She just stared confused as to why Simba was acting so strangely, concerned she walked over to him and he backed up, if she got mad at him he wanted a fair chance to run before she tried to turn him into her next meal….

"Simba, what?" She asked confused tilting her head becoming increasingly worried as to why her husband was acting so strangely before Simba backed up again, she tried again to go near him and he continued backing away until she frowned and began picking up her pace and he broke out into a dead run her trailing behind him, were they playing some weird game of tag?

What would the Pride have thought if they saw their leaders running around like young cubs in such a ridiculous manner? Simba slowed down and looked back at her slightly wide eyed; she actually tried to HURT him? She was THAT mad? Granted she had the right too but normally his mate was much more even tempered then he was, even as young cubs despite her feistiness she was still calmer…

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed as she blinked surprised before it dawned on her just WHAT he was apologizing for, the awkwardness he felt settled on her now and she gave him a blank nod. She knew he had said that in a moment of frustration and hurt, but it didn't really mean it stung her any less when he actually said those things to her…

"I…I didn't mean it, and I'm sorry…I was wrong…I should have listened to you…and I didn't…." He added sincerely, though from the look on her face he could only guess she wasn't buying it. Without thinking he nuzzled her as she had done him and she blinked surprised before she buried her head in his fur and he licked her head lovingly. Simba was pushed on his back and Nala tilted her head raising an eyebrow and he gave her a slightly sheepish and innocent smile, okay so maybe attempting to seduce her wasn't all that grand an idea right after trying to apologize..

Still, she did look pretty when she gave him that chastising look, with that hint of amusement in her eye before she leaned down and nuzzled him again. She laid down with him and Simba rested his head on top of hers before they heard two sets of paws running towards them, Nala looked up amused and Simba blinked surprised as he saw two young adults…..

There was no way

"Dad! Dad!" Kopa called excitedly dashing towards him as Simba blinked

"Kopa?" He asked stunned

"DAD!" Kopa called again as he rushed towards his adopted father and Simba dashed the short space before the lion tackled him playfully as he had done his own father as a cub, tugging Simbas ear and swatting his mane while Nala slowly walked over to a clearly ashamed Vitani

"Nal…..erm. Mother….I am…so sorry." She admitted, though Nala could tell she was still struggling with the idea and concept of everything all together, she gave her a gentle smile and hugged her affectionately, she had her cubs back that was all she had asked for and all she wanted

"It's okay, we're together again." Nala said before she turned to Kopa who looked sheepish on top of Simba who looked amused before he walked over to Nala and she nuzzled him as she did Vitani, the two exchanged a look and Vitani gave him a small, shy smile before Nala walked back over to Simba and sat by him

"You two should meet Kiara and Kovu…..officially." She said as they nodded

"Nice to see you grew out of being a fur ball." Kopa said to Vitani who stopped smiling and looked insulted

"I was HARDLY fur ball…you big headed lump with four legs." She retorted

"I seem to remember you had half a mane." He said

"It was my bangs…" She said dryly as Nala and Simab exchanged an amused smile as Vitani tackled and pinned Kopa with a slight smirk on her expression as Kopa blinked surprised by the sudden turn of events by his best friend.

"And don't you forget it." She said getting off and shooting Simba a look as he just blinked amused and looked at Kopa with an "It happened to me too" face as Kopa just looked slightly embarrassed before he attempted to tackle Vitani and she moved at the very last second making him hit the dirt.

Nala laughed slightly

"I'm going to GET you back." Kopa promised

"No you aren't…" Vitani replied slightly haughty, she was taunting him! In front of people no less, Kopas pride and ego were being bruised terribly by Vitanis hunting and pouncing skills, he cast a look at Nala and Simba who just raised their eyebrows

"…If I said I'll get her, I'm gonna get her." He said as they just nodded

"Of course." Nala said as Simba nodded and Kopa nearly face palmed, the sarcasm was dripping from their words and he jumped up again and tried to go at Vitani who was seemingly dancing circles around him and enjoying every second before he chased her down and she jumped, diving and dodging his every trick.

Watching them Nala felt the peace she always wanted and the one from earlier increase, everyone had a place and home now. Even dear Nuka, he was with her parents now and Simbas own parents, they would be watching over everyone and though Nala knew their hearts would ache at times for their loving hugs. Words of wisdom and other little ways of showing affection she knew that part of her life was now over, she had her own family and would need to guide them as her mother had her.

She looked over at Simba who blinked and looked back at her, all the love in the world as far as she was concerned shinning in his eyes as he tossed his mane slightly and she smiled standing up with him as they began to trot towards the two playful young adults, they tackled them surprising the two before they jumped up and began dashing off together.

Vitani and Kopa exchanged a look, the same thought in mind

Payback!

Taking off after them Nala looked over her shoulder amused as they continued running together, the circle was completed and now they could rest, the four were headed for Pride rock as the sun sat in the middle of the sky shinning bright rays of light and she felt the wind blow around them almost as if Mufasa was telling them how proud he was on Simba, his son her mate. But to also let her know they would be all right, their battles were over and they could finally head for their futures but for the moment, they were headed one place, they were headed….home…

_Till we find our place._

_On the path unwinding_

_It's the circle_

_The circle of life_

…_..Circle of….life!_

A/N I couldn't resist tying the ending into the first Nala story to hence show completion, hopefully this was a satisfactory end. Your feedback and everything else made this road (albeit it was a bit of a difficult one) worthwhile. I am so glad you all stopped and took time to read it and I hope you continue to read and review in the future. Thank you once again especially to Bella who ALWAYS encourages me to keep going.

Happy Reading, Princess Starfire!


End file.
